


【盾冬】空气

by zzzyt5521



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzyt5521/pseuds/zzzyt5521
Summary: 史蒂夫要订婚了，而巴基也决定找个男人过日子了。 狗血现代AU。预警：巴基会和史蒂夫以外的人有性关系（一次拉灯）和史蒂夫订婚的是佩吉。OOC！OOC！OOC！lofter: Nach siebzig Jahren





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

 

就好像一声惊雷猛的炸响在脑中，巴基呆滞的看着眼前的人，一瞬间大脑一片空白。他花了两秒钟回过神想起自己应该给史蒂夫一点反应。他僵硬的牵起嘴角，尽力让自己表现得就像平时一样——眼睛也要笑起来，他努力眯起眼睛，就像他一直笑起来的那样。

 

“那可真不错……”他的大脑迟钝的转动着。刚才史蒂夫说什么了？好像是什么“我……一个月后……佩吉……”。和佩吉干什么来着？“不错不错，没想到史蒂薇这么快就要结婚了啊！”他大声说出声，同时走上一步伸出右手用力的拍动史蒂夫的肩膀。

 

史蒂夫被肩膀上突如其来的力道搞得微微踉跄了一下。巴基像被烫到了一般飞快收回了手，后退一步有些无措的看向史蒂夫。

 

史蒂夫揉着隐隐作痛的肩膀，无奈的看着巴基。“巴基，我不是要结婚，是订婚，和佩吉。”在看到巴基再次空白起来的表情，他最后的几个字就像被咬碎了一样几乎消失在嘴边：“一个月后。”

 

眨了眨眼，巴基干笑了两声，将双手插进口袋，不想让史蒂夫看到自己握紧的拳头。“订婚也很好啊，订婚以后就是结婚了嘛，我也没说错嘛是不？”他舔了舔嘴唇，看着史蒂夫脸上的红晕和略带羞涩的表情，很庆幸自己没在嘴唇上尝到咸咸的湿润。

 

但是他觉得自己的胆汁一定是分泌过多了，不然为什么他的舌尖会有一种苦味？他咽下一口口水，将漫上咽喉的苦涩压下。他觉得自己不能再待在这个地方了，这个他和史蒂夫一起住了二十年的屋子。

 

等到史蒂夫订婚了——或者更早点，这个屋子就会迎来它的女主人，然后巴基就会要搬出去；或者史蒂夫会在外面重新买一间公寓，将它打造成他和佩吉的爱巢，这样的话，史蒂夫就会搬出去。总之不管哪种巴基都将成为独自一人。如果可以的话，巴基希望搬出去的是自己，他觉得这个屋子还是很不错的。而且在一个有过自己生活痕迹的地方，史蒂夫大概没有那么容易忘记自己。

 

巴基转过身走到门口，右手搭上门把手，话到嘴边又说不出口。史蒂夫抬起头，看着像要出门的巴基，脱口问道：“这么晚了巴基你要去哪？”

 

巴基不敢转过身，他盯着把手，深吸一口气，用他觉得最不在意的口气回答道：“等到订婚宴的时候记得提前告诉我，我好给你准备点惊喜。”他不知道自己表现的怎么样，大概糟透了，他连史蒂夫的问题都没有听清楚，回答大概也完全牛头不对马嘴。他一把打开门走了出去，完全无视了史蒂夫“巴基你没事吧”的叫唤。

 

史蒂夫看着在眼前关上的门愣住了。巴基是……哭了吗？巴基最后一句语气不稳的回答让他慌了神，他没有想到巴基会是这样的反应。他以为巴基会十分发自内心的祝福他，给他一个拥抱。然后他想介绍巴基和佩吉正式认识一下，毕竟巴基是他最好的朋友。

 

当他兴致勃勃的在屋子里找到巴基说有重要的事情要告诉他时，巴基眼中一瞬间亮起的光芒将他想说的话堵在了喉咙口。直到巴基催了他好几次，他才支支吾吾的说出那个本应该对他来说是个天大的好事的消息。从那时候开始巴基就不正常起来了，史蒂夫看得出来他完全是在强迫自己笑出来，强迫自己说出那些话。他看着巴基眼中的火花熄灭，却是不能明白为什么。

 

他盯着门，最后颓然的坐到了沙发上。他让巴基难过了，在他完全没有意识到原因的情况下。门关上的声音不停敲击着他的耳膜。屋子里还留着巴基的气息，平时这会让他安心，让他知道巴基就在自己身边，但是现在……却让他感觉到了深深的无力与慌乱。

 

巴基漫无目的的走在街上，不停地眨着酸涩的双眼。他的大脑里还在循环史蒂夫和他说的话，一个月后，和佩吉，订婚。他还贴心地因为自己听错了一个词重复了整个句子。巴基觉得心脏又收紧了，一只无形的手在肆意蹂躏着他尚且柔软的心。

 

佩吉，他记得这个女孩——或许不应该叫她女孩，她是个美丽又很有气场的女人。巴基有一次在回家的途中经过家附近的咖啡厅，看到史蒂夫和那个他之后才知道名字的女士面对面坐着，桌子上两杯咖啡。从他的角度能看到史蒂夫完美的微红的侧脸——史蒂夫的皮肤总是太白了，这让他完全藏不住他的害羞。而坐在对面的女士勾着嘴角，拿起咖啡啜了一小口，目光就又专注的集中到了史蒂夫身上。哪怕只是坐在那里，巴基也觉得那两个人就像是天生一对那样般配。

 

巴基在店外面看了五分钟。他该为那两个人没有靠窗坐并且史蒂夫没有感受到他的目光而松一口气。也是那个时候，他知道大概是时候让自己死心了。也不知道今天在听见史蒂夫说有重要的事情要告诉他时他在幻想什么。

 

当他最后无意识的停在一家他曾经去过的gay吧门口时，他摇摇头，下一步就推开了门。为了庆祝史蒂夫找到人生伴侣，然后哀悼一下自己那尚未发芽就直接死去的爱情，他觉得稍微放纵一下也不错。

 

巴基坐在吧台边，点了今天的不知道第几杯酒。他的酒量还不错，但是今天就像坐跳楼机——还是一直往下掉的那种——一样的心情让他的大脑比较昏沉，他感觉自己还没有喝多少，就已经看不清眼前的东西了。

 

似乎有个人坐到了自己的左手边。他迷迷糊糊的转过头，看到了一个有着三头六臂的……男人。他的视线在对方的胸部停了好一会，才确认这确实是个货真价实的男人。他让酒保又倒了杯酒，嘴唇抿住杯沿。透明的酒液飞快消失在他的口中，他大口大口的吞咽着，也不管是不是有液体顺着他的嘴角流到脖子上。

 

用力将杯子扣到桌子上，他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。这里的酒水味道确实还挺不错，最主要的是够烈！他从口袋里摸出钱，放在桌子上，然后摇摇晃晃的站起身。头重脚轻的感觉让他觉得天旋地转，他伸出手扶住桌子，才免得摔倒。狠狠闭着眼晃了晃头，睁开眼时就看到面前站了个男人。他眯了眯眼，又摇了摇头，看不清眼前男人的长相。但是他知道对方想干什么。

 

一只手臂已经圈住了他的腰，将他带进了那个人的怀里。他试着推了推，使不上劲。

 

“一个人借酒消愁？不如我们去做点更有用的？”低沉的男声在他耳边响起，就好像隔了层帘子让他听不真切。浸满了酒精的脑子艰难的呼吸着，吸进酒精，呼出还是酒精。在长久的思考中那个男人将他往角落带了带，巴基踉跄着被他带着走，然后在第二次感受到吹在耳朵里的气息时终于有些缓过了神。

 

“可以啊……”他舔了舔嘴唇，感受到那在自己腰上的手臂又紧了些。“换个地方……”他模糊的觉得这似乎有什么地方不对，但是一时之间迟钝的大脑给不了他回应。

 

而且也不是第一次了，是个男人就需要解决需求啊……而且他现在需要点什么东西来让他暂时忘记那个金发蓝眼的人和他说的话。毫无疑问，酒精和性。

 

一般来说这种酒吧旁边肯定有旅馆。夏日的夜风吹去了巴基身上一部分的酒气。他偏过头看向那个将他带出来的男人。刚才实在是不清醒，而且酒吧里比较昏暗，要是是个丑八怪那可就亏大了。巴基是个有原则的人，哪怕是找个4 1 9对象，也绝对是对长相有要求的。

 

还好。他在心里松了口气。黑色的头发，带着点欧洲那边的长相。回忆之前的口音，似乎有点意大利风味，看来是个混血。

 

虽然算不上顶尖，但是也过得去。他软绵绵的身体靠在那人怀里走在旅馆的走廊里，抬头问道：“你没什么病吧……”在对方啼笑皆非的目光注视下，最后说了一句“记得戴套”。

 

史蒂夫在沙发上坐了很久，但是那扇门再也没有打开过。他最后回到自己的房间，躺到床上却怎么也睡不着。他瞪着眼睛看着天花板，脑海中反复重现着最后巴基离开时的那个背影。所有的事情都成了一团乱麻，他试着去理清，却被到处支棱着的线头搞得更加焦头烂额。

 

他想着这些事，睡了一个很不安稳的觉，再次睁开眼天色已经蒙蒙亮了。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警见第一章。

第二章

 

巴基醒过来时，听到了浴室有人洗澡的声音。他一只手撑着床坐起身，另一只手忍不住扶上自己的腰。见鬼的，那个男人昨天到底是怎么做的做了几次？他感觉自己的腰已经快要断了，不是说欧洲白人没有那么猛的吗？他艰难的挪着屁股到了床头，靠坐在墙上，一边揉着太阳穴，一边环视了一圈室内的环境。

 

宿醉让他很难受，更何况他还很可能纵欲过度了。衣服到处都是，就他所看到的，走廊那就有一条领带——那不是自己的，看来是那个正在冲凉的男人的。居然还戴领带穿西装去gay吧，巴基在看到凄惨的躺在一边的黑西装时忍不住啧啧感叹出声。

 

这时他才发现，自己的喉咙完全哑掉了。口干舌燥的他转过头就看到了床头柜上的一杯水——还挺贴心。巴基拿起那杯水，咕咚咕咚几口就完全喝掉了。舒适的长呼出一口气，他放下杯子，挪到床边，然后小心地站到了地上。旅馆很贴心，在一边放了一面大镜子。巴基赤着脚蹒跚的躲避着地上的衣服走到镜子面前，就被自己凄惨的样子惊呆了。他从没见过这么不体贴的一/夜/情对象！

 

整个身上就好像被狗啃了一样，腰上的红痕不难看出那个男人到底用了多大的力气。他混沌的大脑回忆着昨天晚上发生的一切——天杀的他昨天是不是忘记和他说不要留痕迹了——但是这也太过分了点吧？而且现在是几点了？

 

巴基顾不上地上的衣服了，他强忍着身上的不适踩着不知道到底是谁的衣服走到了自己的外套旁边，在兜里摸到手机解开锁屏，第一眼就看到了一溜的未接来电。他感觉头更疼了，每个未接来电都显示着史蒂夫的名字。最近的一个是半小时前。

 

他急忙摁了下主页键，看到那个巨大的10：37分差点就要晕过去。他急匆匆地捡起地上自己的各类衣服，用他目前所能达到的最快速度穿起衣服。

 

一边浴室的门开了，水汽从里面漫出，巴基头都没回继续和自己的衣服奋战。

 

“你不洗个澡再走？”耳熟的声音，昨天好像还对着他说了点不那么正派的话。巴基的动作顿了顿，然后就继续了手上的动作，他正在扣衬衫的扣子。

 

“好歹给点回应呗。还真是下了床就完全变了个样子啊。”巴基扣上最后一个扣子，弯腰从地上捡起自己的裤子，就听见身后传来一声口哨声。他有些忍无可忍的回过身，就看到那个男人一副“哦哦哦终于不再无视我”了的表情盯着自己尚且裸/露着的身体部分。

 

巴基冷冷的看了他一眼，将自己的态度表现的格外明显，然后低声吼道：“闭嘴！”

 

男人没有放弃，仍然在试图挑起话题：“我叫布洛克·朗姆洛，你叫什么名字？”

 

“你知道了也没用，反正只是一/夜/情，以后也不会再遇见了。”巴基又转过身，开始套裤子。“放心，这种事也是你情我愿，我也不会说什么让你负责之类的话。所以，只是陌生人，OK？”

 

巴基看不到那个叫朗姆洛的人的表情，但是他很明显听到了他没能忍住的笑声。他停下正在系皮带的手，转过头就看见那个男人赤/裸着略带玩味的看着自己。他抿了抿嘴，又把注意力集中到了皮带上。该死的，明明只是一条皮带！巴基恶狠狠的搭上扣，拿起了最后的外套。

 

“话说……”巴基在听到那个声音时差点没能忍住把衣服甩到他脸上。他将右手伸进衣袖，准备将人无视到底。“史蒂夫是谁？”

 

在听到那个名字的瞬间巴基停下了穿衣服的动作。有些滑稽的穿着一半衣服，他慢慢的转过身。朗姆洛看着对方突然就犀利彻底冰冷起来的的眼睛，无所谓的摊了摊手：“只是昨天晚上你叫了这个名字而已。你也知道在和一个男人做的时候叫另一个男人的名字真的挺有损面子的，对吧？”在看到对方完全没有任何缓解的脸色，他又添了一句：“只是有些好奇而已。”

 

“收起你不必要的好奇心，不该问的事别问。”巴基看着那个人，将外套套好，毫不留恋的转身走到房门前，打开门，只留给还在房内的朗姆洛一个有些摇晃的背影。

 

朗姆洛看着满屋的狼藉，最后看了眼巴基离开的方向，耸了耸肩。“谁知道还会不会见呢？这种事可没人说得准。”

 

巴基走在回去的路上。史蒂夫没有再打电话过来，他一方面松了口气，另一方面却对再次面对史蒂夫这件事有点恐惧。他居然害怕和史蒂夫见面，这可真不是以前会有的情况。

 

然而谁又能说现在的他们还和以前一样呢？想到她们俩就要分开，巴基就觉得心脏疼痛。

 

他现在还很头疼。他不停的用手揉着自己的太阳穴和额头，希望能缓解那种如影随形的眩晕感。衣服上也满是酒气，要是被史蒂夫知道了，肯定又少不了一顿说教。一想到史蒂夫就像五六十岁的老师一样恨不得揪着你的耳朵让你永远记住他说的话，巴基就打了个冷颤。他微喘着停下步子，看了眼身边的透明橱窗上自己的样子。

 

衣衫不整，严重精力不足，整个人充满了一种颓废感。他能想到的还有他现在连走路都走不利索。他揉着自己的腰，休息了五分钟才继续前进。他掏出手机，已经11点10分了。也许他应该先吃顿饭再回去，但是身上的粘腻感让他十分想冲个澡。他后悔了，应该先洗个澡再走的，不洗白不洗。

 

他在11：46的时候走到他和史蒂夫的公寓门口。巴基轻手轻脚的用钥匙打开门，像做贼一样放轻脚步偷偷摸摸走过玄关，探出头看向客厅。一切都还是他走之前的样子。史蒂夫不在。

 

小小的侥幸刚冒出头就被一阵失落淹没了。巴基走进客厅，环视一圈，先回到自己的房间拿了衣服。史蒂夫也不在他的房间。也对嘛，史蒂夫怎么会出现在他的房间呢？巴基干笑，走进了浴室，关上了门。他拧开热水，调好水温，在热水浇到自己身上的时候才感觉自己复活了一点。朦胧的水雾中什么也看不清，却给了巴基一种莫名的安全感。

 

史蒂夫听到了钥匙插进门锁的声音，锁打开的咔嗒声，一段时间的安静，然后他听到了巴基干涩的笑声。他的声音似乎不太对，史蒂夫走到自己的房门口，盯起了门把手，就好像上面有什么能解决他和巴基之间突然出现的问题的提示一样。隔壁的房门被打开了，巴基也许累了，毕竟他一个晚上都没回来。史蒂夫睡眠不足的大脑有些供氧不足，他仿佛听到自己的脑子里发出了生锈的机器嘎吱嘎吱运作的声音。

 

巴基又走出去了。然后史蒂夫听到了浴室里的水声。也许他应该找巴基聊一聊，巴基一夜没有回来，声音听起来还很沙哑，会不会是生病了？要是他晕倒在浴室怎么办？史蒂夫迟钝的反应神经仿佛被触碰了什么开关，他一把打开房门，然后大步流星走到了卫生间口。他先是打开了卫生间的门，然后隔着磨砂的玻璃门看到了巴基站立的黑影。

 

没有多想——或者说他的状态也让他没有能力多想，他已经被巴基折磨了一个晚上了，他一把将玻璃门向右拉开，白色的水雾中，他看到了巴基瞪大的充满惊恐的双眼。

 

巴基在害怕？没来得及加工得到的唯一信息，水雾散开之后全身赤/裸的巴基就完全暴露在了他的眼下。这下换他惊恐的瞪大双眼了。

 

这个……这些痕迹……这下他的脑细胞们完全不堪重负了。这些痕迹看上去……不像是女人留下的……

 

在得出这个结论的时候，他垂死挣扎般的告诉自己，说不定，说不定巴基是找了个很有个性很狂野的女人……呢？

 

但是要多么狂野的女人才会在巴基的身上留下那些红点？史蒂夫眼尖的发现那些刺眼的红色斑点在热水的蒸腾下看上去就想要渗出血一样。还有巴基腰间的指印，这绝对不是女人能留下的，所以……所以……他整个人都有些颤抖起来。

 

史蒂夫猛地将门拉上，冲出卫生间，在经过客厅的沙发时差点被叠在地上的书绊倒。他踉跄的往前冲了几步才稳住身形，而那堆书也在砰砰砰的声音中散作一团。他走回去把那些属于巴基的书一本本再堆好，然后就着蹲着的姿势看着第一本书的封面发起了呆。

 

一片空白，什么也想不出来，唯一过分清晰的只有巴基裸/露的、满是痕迹的身体。

 

所以……是男人？他一动不动的呆在那，就像要把那本书盯出朵花来。男人这个似乎都变得陌生的词开始围着巴基的身体打转，他似乎还听到了那些词发出的咯咯咯的嘲笑声。大脑在颤抖，他头皮发麻，只想把那些不知道为什么特别碍眼的痕迹从巴基身上去除。

 

他蹲在那，僵硬的像一尊雕塑。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警见第一章。

第三章

 

巴基呆愣的站在莲蓬头下面，看着被打开过然后再次被关上的门，任水从自己的头上冲下，流进耳朵里，流进眼里，更多的顺着身体流到地瓷砖上。他还没反应过来到底发生了什么。毕竟几分钟前他还在心情复杂的洗澡。

 

热水很好的缓解了他身体上的不适，沙沙的水声让他除了自己的哼歌声什么也听不见。几分钟后思绪转到史蒂夫身上，他就连哼歌的心情都没了。史蒂夫不在家里，他会出去做什么了呢……和即将成为他未婚妻的佩吉出门逛街，买好订婚戒指，然后还能去物色物色举办订婚宴的酒店？

 

他晃晃头，将这些对现在的他来说完全是致命一击的景象从脑海中剔除。他一直以为自己是会有机会的。史蒂夫之前从来没有表现出任何想要安定下来的迹象，他从不约会，从不在意别的情侣，也从没有对不管是男人还是女人表现出兴趣来。哪怕巴基给他介绍女孩儿，他也永远都是“我还不想谈恋爱，我有更重要的事情要做”的样子。

 

所以巴基一直以为哪怕史蒂夫是个直男，他也有机会慢慢将他掰弯，等到时机成熟了他就会告白，然后他们俩就像一直的那样，住在这间小公寓里，唯一的不同可能就是他们会在闲暇的时候不停地接吻，做/爱。这是巴基所能想到的最美好的生活了。

 

直到佩吉出现。大概是8个月前的某一天，史蒂夫回来之后突然对巴基说，他可能恋爱了。说不震惊那肯定是假的，巴基现在也不记得自己当时到底是惊讶多一点，还是失望难过多一点，或者是好奇，当然还有嫉妒。

 

他其实只见过一次佩吉——隔着咖啡店的玻璃，在那之前他一直都很想知道，到底是怎样的女性能吸引住史蒂夫这么一个固执、在新时代显得有些格格不入的老派人。但是在真正见到的瞬间，他的内心诡异的升腾起的自卑感，让他在那天之后甚至没有问过史蒂夫任何关于佩吉的事。他不想承认的是，他嫉妒的快要疯掉了。他以为以史蒂夫的性格至少得谈三年恋爱，他和佩吉才会有进一步的发展，但是一切都超出了他的想象。

 

过于沉浸于自己的思绪再加上水声，他完全没有意识到磨砂玻璃门外已经站了一个人。当门被突然推开时，他真的吓了一跳，当透过水雾看清是谁的时候，惊吓彻底变成了惊恐，他没有忘记自己身上到底是个什么样子。而史蒂夫……史蒂夫看到这些会怎么想？

 

盯着几秒钟后再次被关上的玻璃门上的一个点，巴基脑子里只剩下了一句话：完蛋了。

 

又呆站了几分钟，他才反应过来，也没有心情再洗了，他关掉莲蓬头，拿毛巾擦干身体，穿上了放在一边的居家T恤和宽松裤子。

 

他做了好几次深呼吸才推开卫生间的门，大致看了眼客厅，没发现什么不对劲的地方。说不定史蒂夫根本就不在意……他一边自我安慰一边往沙发走去，完全没有注意脚边，直到他猝不及防的被蹲在地上的史蒂夫绊倒。他惊叫一声，上半身都趴到了沙发上，两条腿很不雅观的搭在了被他带着僵硬倒地的史蒂夫身上。

 

巴基手忙脚乱的站起身，看着史蒂夫慢慢伸展开自己的四肢仰躺着，眼神毫无焦距的样子，赶忙蹲下身拍了拍史蒂夫的脸。那双布满血丝的眼睛慢慢的转动，然后在看到他时露出了万分委屈的神情。巴基被那眼神震了震，顿时觉得自己做了什么对不起史蒂夫的事情。转念一想才发觉不对劲。史蒂夫该不会是被吓傻了吧？

 

巴基花了点力气把很明显是腿麻了的史蒂夫扶到了沙发上。两人并排而坐，一时间谁也没有说话。巴基在思考关于他夜不归家——虽然也不是第一次——这件事，他是不说呢，还是挑着说呢，还是不说呢。而史蒂夫，很明显还处于缓神的状态。

 

数分钟的寂静之后，巴基率先清了清喉咙。“史蒂夫，关于今天这件事——”

 

“巴基我都不知道你是……”

 

“哈哈哈可千万别告诉我你不能接受这种事。现在这个年代思想开放，你就算是再推崇古老的方式也得接受现代人的思想嘛，是吧？”巴基看着偏过头看着他的史蒂夫，干涩的笑声从喉咙口挤出。

 

“我当然不会！”史蒂夫的声音突然拔高，巴基甚至觉得他就在破音的临界点了。“我只是，我只是没有想到——没有想到你会是。因为你一直都是在和女孩子约会……”

 

“那不是为了给你制造机会嘛，四人约会什么的。现在你都要结婚了——”无视了史蒂夫微弱的“是订婚”的反驳，巴基继续说道，“那我也可以放心了。你看现在很多地方同性恋婚姻也合法了，对吧？你都要有家庭了，那我也不能落后很多，是这个道理吧？”巴基使劲勾着嘴角，自动忽略了史蒂夫“我觉得不太对”的眼神，让自己看起来尽量真诚。史蒂夫的眼睛总是能看穿他的伪装，他得装的像点再像点才能让这个大男孩相信自己的话。

 

“但是巴基，那个男人绝对不会是个好丈——好男朋友的！”史蒂夫盯住身边的人，眼睛里的委屈几乎要将巴基射穿，再加上委屈的调调，巴基本能的想反驳，张了张嘴一瞬间哑了口。

 

巴基稍微花了点时间才反应过来他说的“那个男人”到底指的是谁。史蒂夫见巴基不说话就继续说了下去：“你看你身上，都是痕迹，他肯定一点都不温柔的，而且这样的男人说不定会有什么特殊的癖好，说不定还是个变态杀人狂……”

 

巴基一愣一愣的听着史蒂夫数落着那个他从未见过的朗姆洛，内心居然有些同情起了那个还算无辜的男人。史蒂夫越说越快，伴随着他想象的画面越来越血腥，巴基敏锐地捕捉到他的话语里出现频率最高的词：痕迹。

 

所以说，其实还是被吓傻了，大概是一时还难以接受好朋友是一个gay而且满身是做/爱的痕迹回家这件事吧。

 

他开口打断了史蒂夫已经长达五分钟的对朗姆洛这个人的批判：“史蒂夫，你只是一时还无法接受这件事而已，而且就算我再怎么样，也绝对不会对你下手的，对于这点你可以放心。”巴基舔了舔嘴唇，将目光从史蒂夫身上移开。

 

“巴基我们没有在说这件事！而且我也没有害怕担心这个事。我只是想让你知道，就算是同性，选择人生伴侣这件事也是要慎重的，不能就看一晚上的！”

 

巴基抿抿嘴唇，敷衍的回复了一句“知道了知道了，史蒂薇老妈子”，就看着茶几上的一个杯子发起了呆。

 

一阵手机提示音及时让史蒂夫住了嘴，他拿过自己的手机，是备忘录，今天的下午三点他要和佩吉一起去喝下午茶，然后看场电影。虽说他们已经准备订婚，但是史蒂夫还是比较喜欢慢节奏，他认为约会是一种能很明显提高情侣之间的亲密度。他是个保守而理性的人，相信不管什么事都需要一定的过程。他和佩吉之间的关系大概是他做过的最快的一个决定。

 

史蒂夫很快回房换了身衣服，回到客厅时发现巴基仍然坐在沙发上一动不动。他走到他面前，拍了拍他的肩膀，和他说了声“我要出门了”，在屋外关门时忍不住担忧的又看了一眼没有给他任何回应的巴基。

 

巴基听着门关上的声音，将自己整个人挪到沙发上，仰躺在了上面。他的嘴角下垂，无神的盯着天花板。片刻后他翻了个身将脸对着沙发背，无声的将自己蜷缩起来。

 

他觉得直到现在仍对史蒂夫抱有幻想的自己真是蠢透了。但也许这也会是个好机会，将对史蒂夫的感情彻底埋葬。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警见第一章。

第四章

 

巴基掰着手指数离一个月过完还要多久，他很庆幸在那次意外之后就是忙碌的工作日，他有正当的理由不回去或者晚回去。如果回家那也必定是飞快闪进自己的房间，这样就不用面对史蒂夫满含探究和还略带委屈责备的目光。巴基大概永远都搞不明白自己为什么就能从那双眼睛里看到那么多东西。

 

他们之间的气氛变僵硬了。巴基已经有三天没有回去吃过晚饭了。史蒂夫是个自由画家，他一直有很多时间在家里画画。一般情况下巴基会准点下班，等到他到家史蒂夫也已经准备好了晚饭。看着眼前的外卖，巴基叹了口气。真的不是他不想回去，周一晚饭饭桌上的气氛让他至今心有余悸。他想也许他们俩都需要点时间来缓一下。

 

史蒂夫看着桌子上的菜，脸上完全没了表情。哪怕是傻子都看出来了，巴基在躲他。至于为什么……史蒂夫用尽了脑细胞也想不出个所以然来。他绝对不会因为巴基喜欢同性而疏远他，不管发生了什么巴基都永远会是他最好的朋友。他以为自己已经表现的很清楚了，他只是对那个男人——那个在巴基身上留下了吻痕和指印的男人——很不满而已。他也反思了那天他说的话会不会太过分了，说对方可能是什么穷凶极恶的人之类的。但他只是不想巴基轻率的做出一个可能决定他一辈子的决定。

 

他搞不懂自己的心情，他只是很不开心，他感到了一种危机感，那种被什么东西威胁的感觉简直就要让他的头发竖起来了。他从来没有过这种情绪，他一直是个很平和理智的人，很多人说都没见过他发脾气的样子。但是这一次，他焦躁起来了，似乎有什么十分重要的东西就要被抢走一样，他必须将进入他领地的敌人赶走才能缓解心中的不安。

 

他又看了眼桌子上的菜，撑着桌子站了起来。完全没有胃口，他从来不知道原来有时候东西好吃不仅仅是因为食物的味道，更是因为和他一起吃东西的人。巴基今天又不会回来了。

 

巴基吃完晚饭完成今天的任务之后，看了看手表。晚上9点。周五的晚上，很适合出去玩玩。点开电话簿，手指在史蒂夫的名字上方停住，巴基轻叹口气，将屏幕关闭。“算了吧，就算打了电话也不知道要说什么。”咕哝着，他离开座位走向电梯。

 

他摁下电梯的向下键，看了眼还在35楼的电梯，计算着到达他的25楼大概还要好几分钟，他无聊的只能掏出手机，划拉着屏幕，看看今天的新闻。

 

眼前的电梯门开启，他低着头进入那个小盒子，等到电梯关上，信号不足以他继续刷下去，他才收起手机抬起头，然后就看到了一个分外眼熟的男人双手抱胸挑着眉看着自己。

 

他的眼睛微微睁大了，这个反应似乎很好的取悦到了另一个人，巴基看到他朝自己眨了眨眼。他挑起一边的眉毛作为回应，两个人都没有说话，电梯里陆陆续续又进来了几个人，每个都显得神色匆匆。

 

电梯最终停在一楼，巴基和朗姆洛最后走出电梯，两人一起走出公司的大门。

 

“我都不知道你也在这家公司工作。”朗姆洛似乎永远都是挑起话题的人，“从来都没见过你。”

 

“部门不一样吧，楼层也不一样，能见到才有鬼了。”

 

只有两人的脚步声回荡在夜色之中，巴基瞥过眼看着一直走在他旁边的人，还是没忍住问道：“你家在这个方向？”

 

“你要是想去我家那我可是欢迎的不行。”对方做出十分惊喜的模样，巴基忍不住在心里表示了嫌弃。

 

“我就应该换条路。”巴基看了眼周围，这是他最常走的一条去一家他十分喜欢的酒吧的路，也有其他路，现在换也来得及。

 

“既然去一个地方，那也别还要换路了，你要是真不想看见我，我走你后面就是。”朗姆洛放慢了些脚步，真的落到了巴基的身后。巴基偏过头看向那个男人，没有再说什么。两人相安无事抵达了那家名为“Sweet Dream”的酒吧。

 

巴基点了一杯威士忌，看向在他身边坐下的朗姆洛。朗姆洛点了一杯和他一样的酒，迎上他的目光。“这次又是借酒消愁？”

 

“唔……”巴基灌下一大口酒，看着眼前的杯子，并不给出回答。

 

“你还真的是床上床下两个样子，下了床也未免太过冷淡了吧，之前在床上的时候可是……”看到巴基瞬间眯起的眼睛，朗姆洛立刻闭上嘴。巴基冷冰冰的眼神总让他觉得下一刻这个人就会掏出一把匕首将他的颈动脉割开。

 

巴基对朗姆洛瞬间的安静十分满意，低头继续喝起了酒。他今天只是想来喝点小酒，并没有不醉不归的意思，他得保证他的头脑保持一定的清醒，明天是周六，要是周六还不回去那就有些说不过去了，他得确定自己不会再次吓着史蒂夫。

 

“话说回来——”顶着巴基的目光，朗姆洛还是坚持把想要说完的话接着说了下去，“你的名字？”

 

“我上次不是说了吗……”

 

“现在也不算陌生人了吧，好歹升级为同事了？同事之间互换个名字并不过分吧。”

 

巴基不耐烦的喝光手里的这杯酒，伸出舌头将嘴唇上的酒液舔掉，歪了歪头看向这个男人。“詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”巴基觉得一杯酒下肚自己是绝不可能喝醉的，但是如果不是醉了导致脑子有点不清楚，他怎么会从朗姆洛的身上看到那么一丝丝史蒂夫的影子呢？只是问个名字而已，对方也不过就是追问了两次，他居然就因为这种顽固劲——这还不能算顽固，巴基默默补充——又想到了史蒂夫。他晃晃头，将那点想法甩出脑袋。

 

他可真是太没出息了，他深吸一口气又点了一杯酒。

 

“话说——”

 

“你再话说，就给我滚！”

 

“这可不行，这个位置也没有标明是你的，你没有权利——”

 

“闭嘴！”巴基暴躁的将杯底重重磕在吧台上，引来了酒保不赞同的目光。

 

“要是你想放松，干嘛还要去想那些有的没的？喝就完事了！”朗姆洛将他的第一杯酒全喝下肚，点了第二杯。

 

“我在喝！只要你别一直和我说话打断我！还是说你瞎了看不见？或者你不知道这个将杯子放到嘴边然后将酒倒进嘴里，并将那些它们咽下喉咙的举动叫喝酒？”

 

“既然你选择喝酒而不是说出来那就代表你选择逃避，而不是去解决问题。既然这样那还想那些有的没的干什么？”

 

巴基居然觉得自己被教训了！而且对方说的似乎还挺有理？他恶狠狠的盯了一会那个他已经将近一周前认识但是今天才知道是同事的人，哼了一口气，埋头到了眼前的杯子中。看来至少今天还是不能回去了，不知道明天身上的酒味会不会散掉点，巴基有些忧郁的想到。

 

等到他被朗姆洛带到附近的宾馆时，他才略微反应过来自己到底喝了多少酒。他打了个酒嗝，努力睁大眼想看清旁边人的样子。他呵呵呵的笑出声，引来了朗姆洛的注意。

 

“我觉得你是，嗝，故意的。”朗姆洛挑了挑眉。

 

“老，嗝，老规矩，戴套，还，嗝，还有，不准留，嗝，留痕迹。”他断断续续模糊的说完想说的话，就头一偏闭上了眼睛。

 

朗姆洛无语的看着一说完话就靠在他肩膀上睡得不省人事的人，在前台小姐怪异的注视下点了一间两床标间。

 

史蒂夫已经快一周没有睡好觉了。他思考了一周各种各样的事，最多的是关于巴基。他将巴基在得知自己和佩吉的消息之后的每个表情都研究了好几次，最后得出了“巴基很难过，巴基很不开心，巴基很失落”的结论。得出这个结论不难，但是知道为什么会这样对史蒂夫除了和佩吉就毫无感情经验的大脑来说却是难度大了些。

 

他甚至将自己对佩吉的感情拿出来和他对巴基的感情做了对比。他知道这么做不好，佩吉是他的女朋友，他们很可能要组建一个他一直很渴望的家庭；巴基是他从小到大最好的甚至是很长一段时间唯一的朋友，他完全无法想象如果有一天巴基离开了会是什么样子，哪怕只是想到他就会有一种窒息感。

 

但是一旦这种比较起了个头，他就无法停止的继续了下去。长时间的失眠和无果的思考让他一直处于极度的困倦和躁动状态，他甚至对自己的感情不确定了起来，他真的爱着佩吉吗？为什么心里的天平不管怎么样都永远不会朝佩吉那边倾斜？人们不是都说爱情是最伟大的东西吗？这句话为什么在自己这里却是完全不适用？一团浆糊的脑子没法他任何回答，他看着明天的计划：和佩吉去蛋糕店选蛋糕，内心越发茫然了起来。

 

第二天巴基带着头疼醒来，听到了浴室里有人洗澡的声音，觉得这个场景似曾相识，在看到自己身上的被子和整个房间时，他惊异的挑了挑眉。身体也没有任何不适感，他掀开被子，打了空调的房间有些凉，他身上还穿着昨天的衣服。

 

两张床。他眨了眨眼，拿起床头柜上的一杯水喝掉。浴室门打开，朗姆洛身上为了一条浴巾出来了。巴基看到又眨了眨眼。

 

“别看我，我昨天什么也没干。”朗姆洛举起手做投降状，巴基将他从上到下看了一遍。

 

“唔……我突然觉得你人还不错。有兴趣试试吗？”巴基摸着下巴继续打量眼前的人。

 

朗姆洛呆了下，反问道：“试一下？试什么？”

 

“交往。”巴基放下手，朝对方走去。

 

“我可不想和一个只想着别人的人交往。你知不知道你昨天说梦话了？”

 

“那你确定不要？”巴基停在了距离朗姆洛还有不到一米的地方，歪着头看他，就像没听见朗姆洛后面半句话。

 

朗姆洛挠挠头，沉默了一分钟，最后叹了口气。“我不知道你想干什么。试试也行吧，正好我也挺中意你的。”

 

巴基一拍双手，咧开嘴，然后拍了拍朗姆洛的肩膀。“那就这么定了！作为情侣，我们应该先做点情侣会做的事。”

 

“什么事？”朗姆洛有些警惕的看向巴基，他虽然中意这个人，但却是完全不了解对方，他总觉得对方不是什么按常理出牌的人。

 

“约会啊。我们可以先去蛋糕店一趟，买个蛋糕庆祝一下我们俩关系的确立。”巴基说着开始一边脱衣服，一边往浴室走。同样的错误他可不会犯两次。这次一定得洗了澡再走。

 

他不知道在一小时后，他会想坐时光机回到几分钟前，把那个说要去蛋糕店的自己胖揍一顿。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警见第一章。

第五章

 

巴基顶着史蒂夫的注视，将手伸向朗姆洛。“这是布洛克·朗姆洛，我的同事……”他偏过头看了看朗姆洛，对方正一脸玩味的看看自己，再看看对面的一男一女。巴基咬了咬牙，“和男朋友。”

 

巴基看朗姆洛是为了确定对方并没有看出什么并且观察一下他是否有隐瞒关系的意思，而这在史蒂夫看来就不是这样了。

 

史蒂夫和佩吉在下午一点左右进入了这家蛋糕店。店主是史蒂夫熟识的一个人。在看到史蒂夫和佩吉时，有着圆圆的脸的店主走到他们面前，先是给了史蒂夫一个拥抱，然后和佩吉握了握手。在史蒂夫将他介绍给佩吉时，他探头探脑的向史蒂夫身后看去。“佩吉，这是克林特，克林特，这是佩吉，我和她就快要订婚了。”

 

“哦哦，这样啊，订婚啊。”克林特皱着眉像是在找什么，然后突然反应过来似的大叫一声，“什么！你要订婚了？那，那，那巴基……”他一把捂住自己的嘴，眼珠开始乱转。

 

史蒂夫疑惑的看向听到这个消息反应奇大的人，皱了皱眉。“巴基怎么了吗？”他有点不开心了，他为了巴基的事情烦恼了一周，为什么好像有什么别人都知道的关于巴基的事情他不知道？

 

“呃……巴基……就是，就是，呃……”克林特翻着眼努力从脑子里搜寻着什么词，余光看到娜塔莎拿着一些刚烤好的蛋糕走出后厨。他飞快的奔向他的救星，凑到那位红发女人耳边说着什么。

 

史蒂夫就看着那两个人窸窸窣窣的不知道在说什么，但是毫无疑问是关于巴基的。心里的不舒服膨胀起来，为什么他们好像真的都知道什么就他不知道的事！这种就像故意被排除在外的感觉，让他觉得心上压了块石头。他应该才是最了解巴基的人！某种情绪升腾起来，他猛地一惊，将那种酸溜溜的感觉压下。

 

另一边娜塔莎将蛋糕盘子放到桌上，才开始听克林特特地压低了声音的话。

 

“娜特，史蒂夫说他要订婚了！”克林特说着还回头看了眼史蒂夫。

 

“和那个他身边的女人？气场很强。”娜塔莎给了史蒂夫一个眼神全当打招呼，史蒂夫对着她稍微挥了挥手。

 

“那巴基怎么办？”克林特都要压不住嗓音了，不远处的史蒂夫听到了微弱的一声巴基，抽了抽嘴角。他必须时刻告诉自己站在这站在这，才能不冲上去抓着克林特的领子问他：“巴基到底怎么了！？”

 

“你不会说漏嘴了吧。”娜塔莎看了看克林特突然慌张的表情，叹了口气。她轻轻拍了拍克林特的肩膀，走向史蒂夫，照例先给了他一个拥抱，礼貌的和佩吉握了握手。她仔细的看了一下那个打扮精致的女人，对着她露出一个笑容，对方勾起嘴角，也给了她一个不失礼貌的微笑。

 

“你已经好久没有来我们蛋糕店了，史蒂夫。”娜塔莎退开几步，维持一个合适的距离，看向史蒂夫。

 

“嗯。巴基怎么了？”史蒂夫拧着眉，看着悄悄跟在娜塔莎身后的克林特。娜塔莎挑眉，摆了摆手。

 

“能怎么样，就是他好久没来我们这买蜂蜜蛋糕了，怪想他的。想着好不容易看见你而你又是最了解他的人，总得问问。你说是吧？”

 

很明显史蒂夫立刻被这些话取悦到了。但是很快他就发现了问题。“刚才克林特给人的感觉可不是这样的。”他皱着眉，好好回忆了一下刚才克林特的反应，更加觉得不对起来。为什么所有人听到自己订婚反应都不太正常？

 

“他就是喜欢夸张，你也知道的。”娜塔莎后退一步，一脚踩在她后面的男人脚上。克林特惨叫一声，跳着一只脚后退，然后一屁股坐到了地上。“看到了吧，就是这么夸张。”

 

“可是——”史蒂夫还是觉得不对劲，这时门口的铃铛响了起来。四人被这声音吸引，看向门口，就见巴基和一个陌生男人一起走了进来。

 

史蒂夫像是被冻住了一样僵在了原地。他愣愣的看着巴基嘴唇一张一合的笑着和旁边的男人说着什么，一瞬间连呼吸都忘记了。他转动眼珠，狠狠盯住了站在巴基身边的人。

 

刚走进蛋糕店，巴基就觉得气氛有点异样。他转过头看向前方，然后就看到了四张表情各异的脸对着他和朗姆洛。他首先看到的是史蒂夫紧绷的表情——他当然会先看到史蒂夫，他金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛。但是为什么他会是这种僵硬的样子？难道说都快一周了他还没缓过来？不应该啊。

 

接着他看到了那个美丽的姑娘，佩吉。可以看得出来这位姑娘今天好好打扮了一场，精致的妆容加上白色的连衣裙。巴基永远都不会亏待女士，他向那位他至今为止只见过两面的人露出了他认为最甜蜜的笑容。他看向那位姑娘的眼睛，错觉从里面看到了些许的敌意，他歪了歪头，再看过去时什么也没发现。

 

他接着看到了本来被史蒂夫遮住，然后自己走出来的娜塔莎和克林特。他走上前分别给了那两人一个拥抱，和他们打了声招呼，整个店里的氛围就又冷凝了下来。娜塔莎给了克林特一个眼神，两人退到了柜台处，一下子这片地方就只剩下了史蒂夫和佩吉，巴基和朗姆洛。

 

气氛过于胶着，巴基清了清喉咙，率先将朗姆洛介绍给了对面的两人。结果空气因为他看向朗姆洛的一眼更加不安定了起来。

 

史蒂夫混沌的脑子里闪过了什么东西，为什么巴基要先看那个男人——叫什么名字来着，朗姆洛，对，为什么会先看一眼朗姆洛然后就说出他是他的男朋友？难道说他们之间有什么上下级关系，而巴基是属于下层的？这可不行，恋爱双方的关系也一定要是完全平等的才行，要是自己是巴基的男朋友，就绝对不会这样！

 

朗姆洛只觉得自己被对面的男人盯的背后发凉，那种眼神就像西伯利亚的寒风直接将他吹的瑟瑟发抖起来。他用手肘碰了碰巴基，巴基猛的反应过来，指着史蒂夫和佩吉说道：“这是史蒂夫，然后这位是他的……呃……准未婚妻佩吉。”巴基磕巴了一下，才找出一个合适的词给佩吉的身份做了定义，在说出那个词时，心脏绞痛了一下。他带着无所谓的笑容，余光就看见朗姆洛一脸“原来这个人就是史蒂夫”的恍然大悟。他动动脚，轻轻踢了朗姆洛一脚，对方龇牙咧嘴的做出怪相，然后对史蒂夫伸出了手。

 

“你好，我是布洛克·朗姆洛，詹姆斯的男朋友兼同事。”他说着咧了咧嘴，将男朋友三个字读的很重，等着史蒂夫的动作。

 

史蒂夫在看到巴基暗戳戳的踩了朗姆洛一脚的时候，表情就彻底冷了下来。那种小动作他从未在巴基和其他人之间见过。

 

所以说这个男人真的是巴基的男朋友。内心的某处开始咆哮着不应该是这样，想要将属于自己的一切抢回来，史蒂夫调整了一下表情，僵硬的拉起嘴角，握上了朗姆洛的手。

 

“你好，我是巴基的好朋友，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”史蒂夫将巴基这两个字读的尤为沉重，简直就差在下面画两个黑点来表明强调了。

 

两人的手握到一起，他们看着彼此的表情，都默默的加重了手上的力道。巴基在一边看着两个人仿佛黏在一起的手，皱了皱眉。

 

“你们在干什么？”他疑惑的在两人之间看了看，听到巴基的声音，史蒂夫就像突然醒过来一般连忙放开了手。

 

朗姆洛收回自己的手，放在身边舒展着手指。他怀疑自己是不是在什么时候得罪过眼前这个长得十分不错的金发大胸男人，但是不应该，他确定自己是第一次见过他，而之前都只在詹姆斯的嘴里听过这个名字。他又好好打量了一下注视着詹姆斯的男人，挑了挑眉。他觉得自己似乎发现了什么了不得的东西。

 

周六下午也不是没有人，所有进店的人都会好奇地瞅上这四个人一眼，然后就去选择自己想要的蛋糕。

 

四人沉默的面对面站着，巴基不自在的动了动身体。直到佩吉拉了拉史蒂夫的手臂，对方就像才想起来自己是来干什么的一样，一步三回头的走向了蛋糕的展柜。而巴基看着走远的二人的背影，走向了另一边的展柜。朗姆洛跟在他后面，不时偏过头看向另一边的两个人，偶尔和史蒂夫的视线撞在一起，给对方一个挑衅的笑容。

 

巴基用最快的速度选完了一个蛋糕，然后结了账就离开了，朗姆洛什么也没说，只是亦步亦趋的跟着他。他回过头，就看见史蒂夫隔着玻璃堪称凶恶的看着他，他赶紧看向前方，摸了摸手臂。

 

巴基漫无目的的走在路上，手里拎着个小蛋糕。朗姆洛好几次想要开口，但是都没有说出话来。最后他一把拉住走在前面的人，看着对方疑惑皱眉的表情，眼角抽了抽。“你准备去哪？”

 

“我哪知道。”巴基低下头，看着手上的蛋糕。“要不然直接在路上吃掉？”他现在的脑子有点不受控制，史蒂夫和佩吉站在一起的画面不停地出现在他脑海，他们会选什么样的蛋糕？会是什么口味的？会是并欺凌蛋糕吗，还是是水果蛋糕，或者慕斯蛋糕？史蒂夫比较喜欢吃水果蛋糕，不知道佩吉知不知道。

 

说到蛋糕，巴基又想到了自己给史蒂夫过生日的时候总是会买一个蓝莓味的水果小蛋糕，就只有他和史蒂夫两个人，他们坐在茶几前，点上蜡烛，然后关掉所有灯，史蒂夫会一口气把蜡烛都吹灭，闭上眼睛许愿。巴基会问他许了什么样的愿望，而史蒂夫总是煞有其事的说愿望说不来了就不灵了。

 

巴基不知道自己会不会吃到史蒂夫的订婚蛋糕，甚至是再之后的结婚蛋糕。他应该先把伴郎的位置预定下来的，但是以史蒂夫的性格，肯定会记得让自己当伴郎的。巴基的眼神无神起来，陷入回忆的他目无焦距的看着纸袋的轮廓，一动不动起来。

 

朗姆洛看着眼前突然静止的人，挠了挠头。他拍了拍巴基的肩膀，见对方迷茫的样子，指了指正好就在一边的公园。两人走到公园的椅子上，拆开了蛋糕。

 

蛋糕不大，只要用叉子就可以分。娜塔莎很贴心的给了两把小叉子。朗姆洛接过一把，却没有动蛋糕。巴基没管他，一叉子一叉子的把蛋糕送进自己嘴里，很明显还没神游回来。

 

朗姆洛忧郁的看着不远处的太阳慢慢西斜，觉得自己真是好脾气，一个明明不想和他交往的人——虽然他们现在是交往状态——说想买个蛋糕庆祝他们俩关系的确立，他来了；在蛋糕店里碰到了他名义上男朋友真正喜欢的人还体验一把莫名其妙的修罗场——那个男人好像把他当眼中钉了，他现在隐约抓到了点什么；现在他那明显不在状态神游天外的名义上的男朋友正一小口一小口的吃蛋糕，虽然分给了他一把叉子但是完全没有把蛋糕分给他的样子，他只能靠在椅子上看着远处的天空独自忧伤。他那时候就该强硬一点拒绝了的，怎么就被这个男人好看的外貌给迷惑住了呢？这可是个在他床上还能喊着别的男人名字的男人！自己早该看清的！这下有点不好办了，是自己提分手呢，还是等对方提呢？要是对方还想继续怎么办？

 

朗姆洛有时真是看不起自己意大利血统对美丽的人的微弱抵抗力。明知不对怎么就还是跳坑了呢？他看着渐渐泛黄的天空，无奈的叹了口气。还招了个莫名其妙的敌人。想到史蒂夫看他就像是一头狮子看着进入自己领地的入侵者，要是打架，他可不一定打得过对方。他想了想对方身上的肌肉，觉得脸有点疼。

 

巴基习惯性的想叉下一块蛋糕，什么也没叉到。他这才如梦初醒，抬头就看到太阳已经西斜了。他偏过头，就看到朗姆洛眼神忧郁的看着远处的太阳，就像是在哀悼他的青春一般。巴基站起身将蛋糕的包装和袋子扔进垃圾桶，朗姆洛一惊，看向巴基。

 

巴基扔完东西，拍了拍手，对着朗姆洛勾了勾手指。朗姆洛起身走到巴基身边，就听见对方问：“今天还去酒吧么？”

 

朗姆洛定了定神，觉得酒吧是个好地方，说不定喝点酒他就可以克服深刻在血统中的天性，说出分手的话来了。他点了点头，带着一种壮士断腕的壮烈之感。

 

巴基迷惑的看向他，不懂他到底为什么摆出那一种慷慨就义的表情。但是去就行，酒吧是个好地方——是个分手的好地方。他在心里默默对朗姆洛说了句对不起。

 

史蒂夫尽量让自己不要去想巴基和那个男人之间的事，但是大脑擅自把那两个人站在一起的样子不停在他眼前回放，还自带了滤镜，巴基和那个叫朗姆洛的男人含情脉脉的对视着，而他只能在后面看着。

 

他心不在焉的和佩吉选好蛋糕——大概是选了冰激凌蛋糕，他想，这是巴基喜欢的种类——那时候就已经是两点多了，接下来他们看了一场爱情电影，史蒂夫盯着屏幕上热吻的男女主，脑海里却想象出了巴基和那个男人接吻的样子，他一不留神一个用力，手里的可乐瓶发出嘎吱一声，他低头在昏暗的屏幕光线里看向手里被捏扁的空瓶子，咬了咬嘴里的软肉，佩吉偏过头看向他，抿抿嘴，什么也没说；他忐忑不安的回到家，以为会看见巴基躺在沙发上看电视，今天有一场巴基特别喜欢的真人秀，但是灯和电视都不亮，他面对黑漆漆的房间，关上门，在黑暗中的沙发上呆坐了两个小时，然后站起身，走到画室门前，打开自己画室的门，开灯，关门，将自己埋进了画板和画纸之中。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警见第一章。

第六章

 

巴基找了个他最喜欢的位置坐下，朗姆洛坐在他的旁边。朗姆洛点了一杯酒，巴基点了一杯柠檬水。朗姆洛诧异的看向他，巴基只是拿起杯子抿了一口清爽的饮料。朗姆洛喝了两口酒，准备给自己壮壮胆。

 

巴基放下手中的杯子，看着朗姆洛说：“我们还是算了吧。”他挠挠头，脸有点发红。再怎么说也才一天，而且提出交往的还是自己，现在自己倒是又先提出分手了，这怎么想都不太算是正常。

 

他本来以为朗姆洛至少会吃惊愤怒一下的。要是自己一天就被提出交往的男朋友给甩了，估计是不会给对方什么好脸色的。

 

他小心的看向对方。就见朗姆洛猛地站起身，一脸被五百万砸中的惊喜表情，要不是他手里还拿着酒，怕不是要直接手舞足蹈了。巴基呆愣的看着对方，一时有些不知所措——该不会又被他吓傻一个？

 

意识到自己的失态，朗姆洛咳了两声坐下，突然握住了巴基放在桌上的两只手。“真是太感谢你了！我还在想要怎么提分手嘞！”

 

巴基抽了抽嘴角，觉得自己的太阳穴跳了跳。他抽出自己的手，拿起还没喝完的柠檬水一口灌掉，然后站起来转身就走。

 

朗姆洛在身后叫住他：“詹姆斯！”巴基回头，就看到朗姆洛笑着看着他。“我其实真的挺中意你的，留个联系方式吧。”

 

巴基挑眉，走了回去，停在他面前，掏出手机抬了抬下巴，面对对方一脸迷茫的表情，他没好气的说：“手机号码报给我。”

 

对方开口一段数字，巴基在自己的手机上摁了几下，然后一阵铃声从朗姆洛的口袋里传出。巴基比了个“OK”的手势，对拿出手机存信息的人说：“其实我也挺中意你的。就是你第一次实在是太不客气了点。”他咧嘴笑出声，转过身挥了挥手，推开酒吧的门离开了。

 

巴基边走边把刚才拨出去的号码存上朗姆洛的名字，然后点开通讯录，翻到娜塔莎的电话，打了出去。一阵忙音后，娜塔莎总是略显沙哑的声音出现在电话那头。

 

“巴基？”

 

“娜特。”巴基停顿了下，电话那头的娜塔莎安静的等待着。“我们去你们家住一晚上么？”

 

“怎么，和史蒂夫吵架了？”

 

“没有。就是有点不想回去。”

 

对面沉默了一会，然后娜塔莎的声音穿过手机：“那你来吧，到了我给你开门。”

 

“恩。谢了，娜特。”

 

“和我说什么谢谢。十五分钟还没来就别想进来了。”

 

“是是是。”巴基挂掉电话，扯了扯嘴角。曾经最温暖的家现在却成了避之不及的龙潭虎穴。巴基摇了摇头，将这种想法从脑海中驱逐出去。反正再过一个月不到估计自己就要搬出去了，到时候就不存在这个问题了。

 

他加快脚步走向娜塔莎家的方向，他可不敢迟到，既然娜特说是十五分钟，那绝对不可能是十五分钟零一秒。

 

巴基赶着最后的一分钟到达了娜塔莎家门前，就看到门口站着娜塔莎和克林特两个人。他有点为自己的冒昧感到不好意思了，他虽然知道这两个人一起开了家蛋糕店，却没想到他们俩居然已经同居了。他有些犹豫起来，打扰情侣的相处那可是要遭报应的。

 

娜塔莎向他招了招手，巴基舔了舔唇，还是走了过去。克林特拍了拍他的肩膀，巴基从他的眼神中看到了些许同情，无声的张了张嘴。跟着娜塔莎和克林特走进屋内，才发现整个屋子都亮着灯。他们在客厅坐下，克林特去拿了几块蜂蜜蛋糕放在巴基面前。

 

“娜特说你今天可能会来，我们就拿了两块蜂蜜蛋糕回来。”克林特又去泡了三杯热可可，巴基默默的接过，说了声“谢谢”就不再吭声。

 

三个人沉默的吃着面前的蛋糕，喝着各自的热饮。直到娜塔莎开口：“你接下来准备怎么办？”

 

“什么怎么办？”巴基皱着眉抬起头，疑惑的看向娜塔莎。

 

“你不可能一直不回去。”娜塔莎将一缕头发撩到耳后，“史蒂夫会担心的。”

 

“不知道。大概在他订婚前就会搬出去吧。”巴基看着杯子里黑色液体一圈圈的波纹，感觉热可可的甜味也盖不住内心泛起的苦涩。总有一天，史蒂夫的世界会不再需要自己，而那个时候，他能承受住失去史蒂夫的打击吗？

 

“为什么不告诉他你爱他？”克林特抬起埋在杯子里的头，向巴基问道。

 

“告诉他又能怎么样？你没看到他就是个直男吗？他都要订婚了，我现在说这个话是想干什么？”巴基像是完全不能理解克林特的问题。他怎么可能告诉史蒂夫？先不谈史蒂夫是直男这个问题，在史蒂夫选择他自己的幸福的时候，巴基怎么可能去做一个阻碍？他知道史蒂夫在乎自己，虽然不是他想要的那种，但是无疑自己的告白绝对会让他左右为难，这点自信他还是有的——但也只有这点自信了。他对着杯沿吹了口气，啜了一小口可可。

 

克林特张大了嘴，他是彻底无法了解巴基在想什么了，娜塔莎拍拍他的手，他转过头向娜塔莎表示无声的不敢相信与难以理解。

 

“吃完了就去洗洗睡吧，这是客房的钥匙。”娜塔莎没有多说什么，只是把一把钥匙递给巴基，巴基伸手接过，将最后一口蛋糕放入口中咽下。

 

他勾起嘴角，笑着对娜塔莎说：“不用担心，我会很好的。今天真的打扰你们了。”

 

“嗯。好好睡一觉吧。”巴基看着娜塔莎说完示意克林特一起回房间，先去洗漱了一下，然后来到客房。以前他有时也会到娜塔莎家住一晚，和这个红发姑娘聊一聊大学时两人做过的糗事。他们是大学的同学，从那时起关系就一直很不错。像这种被逼无奈来借宿倒还是头一遭。

 

他仰躺在床上，思绪不经意的又飘向了现在可能已经回家了的史蒂夫身上。

 

大脑中将一切关于史蒂夫的事情都记得特别清楚。小时候——大概六七岁的时候，他和史蒂夫就是邻居，两家人关系也很好。史蒂夫是家里的独子，而巴基而是家里的大哥。他们经常互相串门，一起去偷邻居家的李子。每次史蒂夫都是不愿意的，并且会教育巴基说偷东西是不好的。但是巴基又哪里会听他的，调皮的男孩子总是有着无尽的探险心，不管史蒂夫说什么，他是会拉着对方成为他的共犯。巴基还真当没有人知道他们做的事，但其实所有的大人们都把他和史蒂夫一起干的蠢事看的清清楚楚。善良的邻居们总是会在这两个孩子欢笑着经过自己门口时给他们塞点小玩意。

 

但是不幸总是会降临，史蒂夫的妈妈得了癌症，在史蒂夫16岁时撒手离去。巴基到现在还记得那位坚强的女士在临终前笑着和他们说“不管发生了什么，一定要坚强的活下去，一定要获得自己的幸福。”她看着巴基，就好看看穿了一切，包括那时候巴基连自己都还不甚清楚的小心思。

 

史蒂夫变成了一个人，但是他又永远不会是一个人。巴基永远都会陪在他的身边，他们还是像以前一样要好，一起上学，一起写作业。但是史蒂夫需要再闲暇时间去打工赚取生活费，巴基就陪着他一起。他们总是在一起，只要看到史蒂夫，就会看到巴基。

 

他们曾经是那么的形影不离。巴基想到这里在黑暗中抿了抿嘴，少年时期的生活虽然说不上无忧无虑，却永远都是珍藏在心中的宝物。

 

现在史蒂夫就要获得自己的幸福，但是自己的幸福，在错失了这一个之后，又会在哪里呢？巴基翻了个身，将自己缩进被子里，空调打的有点太足了，他拉拉被子，闭上眼睛。

 

史蒂夫在画室呆了整整一个晚上。等到他回过神，拉开窗帘，太阳已经升到了半空。他走出房间，拿起放在茶几上的手机，早上八点。巴基没有回来。

 

有一条短信，他点开看了看，是娜塔莎的。脑海中浮现出红发姑娘挑眉的样子，他点开信息：巴基在我们家，不用担心。

 

内心松了口气，史蒂夫至少不用担心巴基又在酒吧喝了很多酒，然后和那个男朋友过夜了。想到那个男人昨天在蛋糕店里好几次挑衅的眼神，他都觉得就要压制不住内心的愤怒。但是他在为什么愤怒呢？这种感情对他来说过于陌生复杂，他躺倒沙发上，准备睡一会。不知道巴基会不会回来，在沙发上睡总不会错过了开门的声音。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

巴基第二天早晨醒的很早，他找到娜塔莎和克林特，说想要和他们一起去蛋糕店给他们帮忙。

娜塔莎盯着他看了一会，还是答应了。所以巴基在蛋糕店柜台后面坐了一天，偶尔帮着把做好的蛋糕摆上展柜，就这样度过了无所事事的一个上午加下午。晚上八点左右关店之后，巴基和娜塔莎他们挥挥手告别，在对方询问的目光下抿了抿嘴。

“我只是去放松一下。”他耸耸肩，睁大眼睛尽量让自己看上去真诚。

“你最近已经放松的够多了。”娜塔莎扣住他的肩膀，拽着他转过身。

“我不会瞎来。明天还要工作呢。”巴基无奈的举起双手投降，“我去托尼的酒吧坐坐，这下放心了吧？”

“不知道为什么我反而更不放心了。”娜塔莎放开手，还是默许了他的行为，“不和史蒂夫说一声吗？你又是一天没有回去，他今天给我发信息问你的情况了。”

“他怎么知道我在你这里？”巴基挑眉，一秒后就想明白了原因，“我倒是没想到你们俩现在关系这么好了，以前明明还看不顺眼的。”

“还不是因为你太不让人省心了？”娜塔莎叹口气，她总是拿巴基没办法。她也知道，她是没有能力改变这个人的想法的，眼前的人犟起来大概也只有史蒂夫能一较高下了。

“是是是，我不省心。”巴基好笑的摇头，再次朝娜塔莎挥了挥手离开了。

娜塔莎看着他的背影，掏出手机在屏幕上摁着什么。克林特凑过脸，就看到了聊天页面上娜塔莎与史蒂夫的聊天记录：

00:21 娜塔莎：詹姆斯睡在我家了，不用担心。  
06:12 史蒂夫：麻烦你了，娜特。  
08:34 史蒂夫：巴基还在你们那边吗？  
08:35 娜塔莎：嗯，他到蛋糕店里来帮忙了（虽然基本都只是坐在柜台后面什么也不做）  
08:37 史蒂夫：麻烦你了，娜特。  
08:39 娜塔莎：我倒是不觉得麻烦的。史蒂夫，我其实不该问这个问题，你有想过詹姆斯他为什么不回去吗？  
08:45 史蒂夫：娜特，我真的很努力的想过了。我觉得巴基和我之间似乎变得和以前不一样了。我不喜欢这种感觉，但是我不知道问题出在哪里。  
09:00 娜塔莎：史蒂夫，你只需要想清楚一个问题：你认为詹姆斯是你的什么人？或者换种问法，詹姆斯和你是什么关系？  
13:10 史蒂夫：娜特，我不知道，我已经越来越不清楚了。

聊天记录到这里就没了，克林特看着娜塔莎飞快的打上“詹姆斯说他要去托尼的酒吧”然后发送，低声对娜塔莎说：“你说他们俩会怎么样？”

娜塔莎将手机放回兜里，耸耸肩，叹了口气：“我哪知道。这两个人都不是什么让人放心的家伙。”她看着巴基离开的方向，感到兜里传来一阵震动。她拿出刚刚放进去的手机，划开屏幕，看到了史蒂夫的回复：娜特谢谢。

巴基考虑了一下到底要不要像和娜塔莎说的那样去托尼的酒吧，犹豫了一下还是走上了原定的路线。他在心里和自己说，他只是怕娜塔莎去向托尼确认而已，要是娜特发现自己没有去，他可没法承受对方的怒火。

托尼的酒吧离娜塔莎的蛋糕店并不远，巴基走了十五分钟就到了。时间还不算晚，他推门进去，走到吧台边，看到了穿着调酒师服的贾维斯。他和对方打了声招呼，点了一杯蓝色夏威夷。

贾维斯动作好看的开始调酒，巴基用手撑着头看着对方漂亮利落的动作。一分钟后，一杯蓝色的饮料放到了他的面前，巴基端起杯子，抿了一口。

“贾维斯你的手艺还是一如既往的好。要不是有你在这，我也不会想来。”

“巴恩斯先生，请不要说一些让人误解的话。”贾维斯的英伦腔总让他充满了一种禁欲感，巴基挑了挑眉，无所谓的耸耸肩。他又喝了一口酒，凤梨的甜味加上微烈的朗姆酒的味道弥漫在嘴里，巴基舔唇，将杯子放到桌子上。

他一向喜欢喝蓝色的鸡尾酒，各种蓝色，都能让他想到史蒂夫的眼睛。他一直都搞不明白怎么有人的眼睛能这么好看的，在阳光下，在灯光下，在黑暗中，甚至是开心和生气的时候，眼睛的颜色都会发生些微的变化。所以巴基喜欢上了蓝色，所有的蓝色。他眨眨眼，将泛上眼眶的酸涩压下。可能是太久没有喝这种酒了，他变得较之前些天更加多愁善感了起来。

“哟，巴恩斯。今天怎么想到来我的酒吧玩啊？”听到这个声音，巴基的嘴角下意识的抽了抽。他抬起头，就看到托尼从一边走过来，一屁股坐到了他的旁边的椅子上。

“这不是得来看看你的酒吧运营的怎么样嘛，好歹我可是贡献过设计建议的。”

“是是是，你这个大佬爷真的是请都请不动。说实话吧，今天怎么想到来了？”托尼在贾维斯不赞同的目光下要求对方调了杯马提尼，看着巴基明显不太对的神情问道。

“就是想来喝喝酒，没有什么事。”巴基又喝了一口眼前的蓝色夏威夷，舒出一口气不再说话。

托尼好好打量了一下对方的脸色，从椅子上跳起来，挥舞着双手对巴基说：“既然你来了，那就请你试一下我的新配方，包你满意！”

巴基兴致缺缺的点点头。

“放心，是蓝色的酒，我知道你喜欢蓝色的鸡尾酒。”托尼拍了拍巴基的肩膀，对贾维斯示意了一下。

“我没有喜欢蓝色的鸡尾酒。”巴基微弱的反驳。

“巴恩斯先生每次来都只点蓝色的鸡尾酒。”贾维斯没有起伏的话语引来了巴基低吼的一句“闭嘴！”

贾维斯又开始调酒，巴基看着他将好几种酒混到了一起，有一种不太好的预感。

看着眼前的深蓝色的酒，巴基凑过去闻了一下。浓烈的酒味冲鼻而入，他将头微微后撤，看了眼托尼。

“知道Tomorrow吧？这是在那基础上改进的。改进之后比之前更烈更香，保管你喝了一口之后就什么烦恼也没有了。”

“我明天还得上班呢。”巴基将那杯酒往前推了推，但是目光却还紧紧粘在那蓝色的液体上，酒香不停刺激着他的嗅觉。

“没关系吧，以你的酒量最多让你好好睡一晚上而已。放心，我算好了的。正好还能告诉我感觉怎么样。”托尼绕到贾维斯身边，将那杯酒又推回了巴基面前。

“你确定？”巴基不确定的问了一句。

“大概吧。”托尼拿起他还没喝完的马提尼，喝了一口。

巴基最终还是拿起了那杯酒。只是喝一口应该不会有问题，而且睡个好觉也很有诱惑。他将杯子放到嘴边，抿了一口。

只觉得脑子里猛地有什么东西炸开了，巴基端着杯子一动不动，过了几秒酒的味道才慢慢回味上来，舌头有些发麻，但是那种刺激感让巴基忍不住又喝了一口又一口。

等到托尼喝完手里的酒去看巴基时，对方已经头磕在桌子上，手指在桌上画着圈圈了，嘴里模糊的说着什么。托尼目瞪口呆的看着被一杯酒放倒的巴基，顿时感觉不妙。

“贾维斯，这款酒暂时别推出了，大概没人受的了。”他无奈扶额，靠近巴基对着他喊道：“巴恩斯？”他听到对方蠕动的嘴唇里传来微弱的“史蒂夫，我还要喝……再来一杯……”的喃喃。

巴基愣愣的抬头，就看到了一个模糊的凑在自己眼前的大脸。他虚浮的伸出手推开那张脸，却发现对方完全不为所动。他嘴里咕哝着“走开点”，偏过了头。

托尼看着对方抬起大概三厘米又掉到桌上的手，和贾维斯对视了一眼。这下可有点不好办了，虽然说巴基喝醉了还算安静，但是也不能让他就这么在这里呆上一夜。

“需要联系罗杰斯先生吗？”贾维斯擦着手里的杯子，问托尼。

“也好，让罗杰斯把他带回去吧。”托尼从手机里翻出已经有段时间没有联系的史蒂夫的电话，拨了出去。几乎是瞬间，电话就接通了。

“罗杰斯？你的巴基在我酒吧喝醉了，来吧他接走吧。”

对面沉默了一会才传来罗杰斯清醒但是透着疲惫的声音：“我知道了，我很快就来。巴基先拜托你了托尼。谢谢。”

“没问题。”托尼挂掉电话，就见巴基还维持着趴在桌上的姿势，眯着眼睛看着眼前的杯子，艰难的蠕动着手想要去够那只本来装着改良“Tomorrow”的酒杯。托尼赶紧将那只杯子收起来，虽说不是很值钱。巴基使劲眨了眨眼，大概在用他那已经基本转不了的脑子思考为什么杯子突然没了。

托尼没有等很久就等来了一看就是用最快速度赶来的史蒂夫。汗水从对方的额头流下，T恤上湿了一大块。微微喘着气的史蒂夫一眼就看到了软绵绵坐在吧台边的巴基。他大步走过去，先是拍了拍对方的肩膀。

“巴基？还好吗？”他皱着眉，看着几乎没有给出回应的巴基，看了看托尼。

“他就喝了一杯酒。我没想到这杯酒效果这么大。”托尼举起双手，一边的贾维斯附和了一句。

“麻烦你了。我先把他带回去。”史蒂夫伸手抓住了巴基的手臂，想要将对方扶到自己身上。

“我不要，不要回去。”巴基似乎稍微清醒了一点，他晃了晃头，然后转过头看了看抓着他手臂不放的人。整个场景在他眼里都模糊成了色斑，只有一片金色和两点蓝色慢慢清晰起来。他眨眨眼，眼前的雾又变薄了一点。

“巴基别闹。你已经很久没有回家了。”史蒂夫叹口气，试着让巴基的手绕过自己的脖子。谁知巴基一个挣扎，一下挣开了他的手。史蒂夫看着对方摇摇晃晃的站稳，忍不住就想要上去扶一把。巴基两只手向后撑住吧台，抬起头看向史蒂夫。

“我不要回去。”他的舌头还有点麻，这让他说起话来有些大舌头。他隐约知道自己不该这么说，但是他的嘴率先说出了他最想说的话。

“巴基！”史蒂夫也有些生气了，他不喜欢巴基这样，总是去酒吧喝酒，然后随便找个男人过夜——男人……大脑里突然闪过什么，史蒂夫一个激灵，上前一步抓住巴基的手臂。“那个叫朗姆洛的人呢？你男朋友呢？”

“我，没有男朋友。”巴基皱眉，“我哪来的男朋友……”

史蒂夫咬紧了后牙槽，太阳穴绷紧了。“跟我回去。”他一用力，巴基一个踉跄冲进了他的怀里。

“我说了，我不要——回去！”巴基一下推开对方，抬腿就想绕过眼前的大个子离开。

史蒂夫深吸一口气，在巴基经过自己身边时又一次抓住了对方。巴基一个回身就是一拳打在了史蒂夫脸上。喝了酒的身体没什么力道动作又慢，但是史蒂夫实在没想到巴基会打他，被打了个正着。巴基止不住身体的前倾，一下撞在史蒂夫身上，带着对方一起摔倒了地上。

一旁看热闹的托尼被惊了个呆，反应过来想要跳过吧台去劝架，嘴里喊着“你们别打架！”

巴基从史蒂夫身上坐起，看着面对着他仰躺在地的史蒂夫握紧了身边的拳头。“史蒂夫，你怎么就什么都不懂呢？”

他站起身，在史蒂夫反应过来前冲出了酒吧。

托尼看着瞬息万变的局面，有些迷茫。他看着史蒂夫呆滞的站起，犹豫的问道：“你们之间怎么了？”

史蒂夫摸了摸被打的左脸，嘴唇抿成了一条线。“抱歉，托尼，我现在有很重要的事要做，酒钱下次再说。”他完全没有回头看一眼，追着巴基就跑了出去，留下托尼疑惑的歪了歪头。

“这两个人怎么回事？还有我没说酒钱的事。”托尼回到他本来的地方，和贾维斯吐槽，“还有巴恩斯什么时候有男朋友的，我到底错过了多少东西？”

史蒂夫追出门，就看到巴基进入出租车的背影，他飞奔过去，却只能看到出租车离开的车尾。他想到巴基坐在他身上看他的眼睛，不知道是不是酒的原因，那双灰绿色的眼睛就像一片湖盛满水光，不平静的涌动着暗潮。微红的眼眶也是因为酒精吗，史蒂夫的脑子乱成了一团浆糊，巴基说自己怎么就不懂呢。这句话反复在他脑海里盘旋，他迈步向家跑去，觉得有些委屈：巴基什么也不说，他又怎么能懂呢？

他从没想过他和巴基会变成这样。

巴基上车就报了他和史蒂夫公寓的地址，他看了看时间，晚上九点半。从他去酒吧到发生这一切居然才过去了一个多小时。他扶着脑袋，闭着眼睛，靠在椅背上。他打了史蒂夫，而且对史蒂夫说了那样的话。史蒂夫会从中知道什么吗，恐惧攫住了他的心脏。

到公寓后，他让司机稍微等了他一会，回去翻找出了自己的护照和钱包，让司机载着他去了机场。他看着越来越远的房屋，做了次深呼吸。只是比预期的早了点搬出去而已，没什么大不了的。他从窗户的玻璃中看到了皱着脸的自己，然后一边的嘴角僵硬的勾起。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

巴基坐在候机大厅的座位上，看着手里去往伦敦的机票。一种不真实感升上心头。事情发生的太快，决定来的太突然，他不知道史蒂夫发现自己离开后会有什么反应。但是他知道，自己暂时不能再继续呆在史蒂夫的身边了，越来越难以压抑的情感让他这次无理取闹，说出这样的话，下一回可能就不会只是这样了。最好的办法就是离开，史蒂夫去追寻他的生活，而他也给自己放个假。

史蒂夫到家时，家里没有任何人。他打开灯，看着地上被撞倒的书堆和明显移动过的椅子，沉默不语的走向巴基的房间。他的手有些颤抖，眼前的一切都在昭示这一个事实：巴基回来过。他只能寄希望于巴基没有离开而是把自己闷在了自己的房间。

他敲了敲巴基的房门，门却被极轻的力道直接推开了。借着客厅的灯光，他看到了自己影子的尽头抵住了巴基的床边。没有人，他走进这个房间，看到了被翻动的衣柜。

巴基回来了，然后又走了，还带走了什么东西。

史蒂夫拖着沉重的步子走到床边，坐到了那张巴基已经将近一周没有睡过的床上。沉寂笼罩了他，他将脸埋进手掌，强烈的不安和恐惧让他觉得呼吸都困难了起来。

他把一切都搞砸了。

史蒂夫在床上坐了十分钟，手机的短信提示音将他从雕塑般的静坐中拉了回来。他迟钝的摸出手机，在昏暗的光线中看着明亮的屏幕，眯了眯眼睛。是娜塔莎的信息。

“托尼说你和詹姆斯打架了，发生什么事了吗？”

盯着眼前发光的扁平长方体，史蒂夫突然睁大了眼睛，从床上站了起来。他抖着手点这屏幕，花了好一会才将那串熟记于心的数字完全输入——不是没有把巴基的号码存在电话簿里，而是史蒂夫一向觉得去翻电话簿还不如自己手动输来得快。他最后点了点拨出的按键，听着电话里传来的忙音，心脏跳得飞快。

应该说不在意料之外的，忙音突然的切断不是对面接起了电话。史蒂夫看着被挂断的通话，不死心的又拨了一遍。

巴基看着史蒂夫的来电显示，抿抿嘴挂断了电话。没有十秒钟，又是同一个来电显示。他把手机调成静音，把它揣到了兜里。

他将头靠到椅背上，揉着额头和太阳穴。酒劲基本已经过去了，他现在只觉得有些昏昏欲睡起来，托尼确实没有算错，那杯酒够他好好睡上一觉，他唯一没有算准的是酒劲来的太快而那一小段时间又发生了太多的事。呆坐了几分钟后，他抽出口袋里的机票放到眼前，晚上十一点的飞机，现在已经差不多到了登机的时候。他看了看满是未接来电的手机，在一群史蒂夫中间看到了一个突兀的名字：娜塔莎。

他想起今天和她分别时对方说自己是个不省心的人，忍不住苦笑出声。他略微思考了一下，还是点出那个电话，打了回去。对面立刻就接起了电话，巴基听到了娜塔莎疲惫的声音。

“詹姆斯，你在哪？”

“娜特。”他顿了顿，不知道该怎么向这个一直为他操心的姑娘开口。

“你和史蒂夫打架了？”

“也不算吧。当时喝的有点上头，现在已经清醒了。”

“托尼给我发信息说你和他打架了。”

巴基砸了咂嘴，他还真没想到托尼会把这件事告诉娜塔莎。但是也无所谓了。他摇摇头，没有接娜塔莎的话。

“我问了问史蒂夫，但是对方一点回应也没有，给他打电话也一直在通话中。”那头传来一声叹气声，巴基不好意思起来。史蒂夫一直是通话中大概是一直在给自己打电话。而他也总是要麻烦别人，让别人担心，明明生理上已经是个不能在成熟的大人了。

“你不吭声那我就继续说了。等我终于打通史蒂夫电话的时候，他劈头盖脸就问我知不知道你在哪。”巴基屏住了呼吸，继续听电话里的声音说道，“我说我也不知道，他说你不在家里，也不接他电话，他把你能去的地方都找遍了。最后他跑去了我家，确定你不在之后又跑掉了。你应该看看他当时的样子。我怀疑他在一个小时内把整个纽约都跑遍了。”

巴基舔了舔唇，不知道该作何反应。他能想到史蒂夫会很急，也知道娜塔莎夸张了，而他也知道自己这件事做得太不厚道，他深吸一口气，截住了娜塔莎的话：“我在机场。”

“所以说——什么？”

“我在机场，马上就要准备登机了。”巴基不自在的在椅子上动了动。

“你……你，等一下，你在机场？”娜塔莎难以置信的声音传来，巴基将手机移开了点，点了点头才想起来对方看不见，“嗯”了一声。

“等一下，到底怎么回事？怎么突然就……”

几乎可以想象到娜塔莎皱起眉头、手指敲着桌面的样子，巴基咽下一口口水，接着说了下去：“我和史蒂夫没有打架，我那时候喝醉了，没多想打了他一拳。”对面传来明显的吸气声。“然后我觉得，我大概需要点时间冷静一下。”

几秒钟的沉默后，娜塔莎问道：“什么时候回来？”

“大概两周左右？我总得回来参加史蒂夫的订婚宴的。”苦笑一声，巴基很感激对方没有多问，继续说道，“娜特，不要告诉史蒂夫。”

又是一声叹息。“知道了。”

“谢谢，娜特。”

“你要是真想谢我，以后就不要再做出这样的事了。你们两个怎么都像个小孩子一样。尽让人担心。”

“抱歉。”

“算了。自己注意安全。”

“嗯。”看着挂断的电话，巴基从座位上站起。广播开始播报准备登机了。他摸了摸口袋，确认没有东西落下，抬腿走向登机口。

娜塔莎看着暗掉的屏幕，扶了扶额。克林特将一杯热牛奶递给她，她接过喝了一口。

“怎么样？”

“还能怎么样？”娜塔莎一边说一边叹气，看到再次亮起的屏幕上史蒂夫的来电显示，狠狠闭上了眼睛。她再也不想管这两个人的事了。

接起电话，史蒂夫气喘吁吁的声音传来：“有巴基的消息吗？”

“抱歉，史蒂夫。”

一阵沉默传来，一分钟后，娜塔莎听到了史蒂夫稍微平息了一点的声音：“我知道了。”

“今天先休息一下吧。”娜塔莎又喝了口牛奶，把粘在嘴唇上的牛奶舔掉。

“我知道了。”

巴基在飞机上借着酒精带来的睡意睡了一觉，说不上安稳，但是也比没有好。他晕晕乎乎的下了飞机，看了看手机，伦敦时间十一点，也就是说纽约大约是早晨六点左右。将静音关闭，他在机场随便吃了点东西，在机场附近找了家旅馆，躺到床上又是睡了个昏天黑地。

当史蒂夫第二天早晨七点多醒过来时，只觉得自己的眼睛就要爆炸了。他照了照镜子，休息了大概三四个小时的眼睛布满了血丝。他打开手机，没有任何巴基的消息。洗漱之后，稍微理了理衣服，他看了眼巴基的房间，最后离开了公寓。

他还是有事情可以做的。应该多亏巴基的那个男朋友朗姆洛不是哪个无业游民。周一上班族都得去公司，他完全不介意在那里蹲上一天。

朗姆洛今天心情不是很好，昨天明明是周日，他被主任叫来加班，还在公司里面将就了一夜。他打着哈欠泡了杯咖啡走进办公室就听见说有人找他。

他看了看手表，早晨8点。他想不到有谁会在这个时候找他。问了问名字，却是有些耳熟：史蒂夫·罗杰斯。他让助理把对方约到了会客厅。

朗姆洛看着眼前满眼血丝，全身都透露出疲惫的人，有些不解。他记得对方是詹姆斯喜欢的人，但是就要订婚了。最近詹姆斯也完全没有联系他，他努力在脑海中搜寻他和这个史蒂夫可能的关联，却什么结论也没得出来。

他想邀请对方先坐下，对面的男人率先开口了：“你知道巴基昨天去酒吧喝醉了吗？”

朗姆洛愣了愣，皱起眉头。“我哪知道？”他看着史蒂夫以肉眼可见的程度愤怒了起来，赶忙后退了两步。

“你怎么可以这么无所谓？”史蒂夫一个箭步冲上去拉住了朗姆洛的衣领。

会客室的气氛顿时僵硬了起来。朗姆洛冷下了脸，本就快要爆发的怒气冲了上来。“我为什么要在意？”说完他看着顿时瞪大眼睛的史蒂夫，玩味的勾了勾嘴角。“詹姆斯怎么样和我有什么关系？他怎么样有和你有什么关系？你又是以什么身份来管他的事？”

“巴基是我最好的朋友！我怎么可能不关心他！”史蒂夫攥紧了手里的领子，将朗姆洛又拉近了一点，这下朗姆洛将那双通红的眼睛看得更加清楚了。

“朋友可不会对朋友的男朋友一脸敌意到恨不得一口吃了他。”

“我没有对你有敌意。”史蒂夫整张脸都皱在了一起，“是你辜负了巴基。”

“你对我有没有敌意我可感觉的比你清楚。你要真是朋友，就得祝福他懂吗？这里你就得学学詹姆斯了，你看你要订婚了，他就完全是祝福你的不是吗？而不是像你一样把和他在一起的人当眼中钉。”朗姆洛挣开史蒂夫的手，理了理领子。

“我没有。”史蒂夫不满的看着朗姆洛，觉得这个人简直无理取闹。“你知道巴基去哪里了吗？”他终究还是想起了正事。

朗姆洛哼笑一声，抬眼看向史蒂夫。“詹姆斯是自由人，想要去哪就去哪，凭什么什么都要和你说？他又没有义务要一直待在你身边。还是那个问题，你是以什么身份去管詹姆斯的？如果只是朋友的话，就应该给他自由。”

史蒂夫呆在了原地。他是以什么身份待在巴基身边的？相似的问题，娜塔莎问他他觉得他和巴基是什么关系，巴基是他的什么人。他一直以为这个问题没有任何需要迟疑的地方：巴基就是他的好朋友，最好的朋友。但是朗姆洛的话却让他犹豫了。

朗姆洛看着明显陷入迷茫的大个子，完全不明白对方在疑惑什么。他开口，将史蒂夫的注意力吸引了过来：“你看詹姆斯的眼神可不像是看朋友的眼神。我还没见过朋友之间那样看对方的，你看他给人的感觉就好像他是你一个人的。你自己没感觉吗？我还奇怪你都这样了居然还要和别人订婚？”

史蒂夫歪过头，再次陷入沉思。他是那样看巴基的吗？就好像巴基是他一个人的？哪怕他在迟钝，也知道那样的眼神似乎不该出现在朋友之间。所以到底是哪里出了问题？他又到底是怎么看待巴基的？这些问题似乎突然就变得重要了起来。

朗姆洛看着又突然发起呆的人，皱皱眉就想离开，却被对方叫住了。他回过头，就看见那个大个子挠着金发，很是不好意思的开口：“可以问你借一下手机吗？巴基不接我电话。”

嘴角微微抽搐，朗姆洛掏出自己的手机，递到了对方手上，想着反正自己也不会损失什么东西，还能免费看场戏，他最多也就是个吃瓜群众而已。

史蒂夫把界面切到拨号页面，按下几个数字，看到了自动跳出的巴基完整的号码，咬了咬牙，又想到这两个人本来就是情侣关系，心里更加不是滋味起来。他执着的自己把号码输完，摁下了拨号键。长久的忙音，没有人接。他看了看自动挂断的手机，又拨了一次。

朗姆洛就看着对方隔半分钟打一次，靠到了一边的墙上。

当电话终于接通时，史蒂夫甚至没有反应过来。那边传来巴基睡意朦胧的声音：“朗姆洛？我现在不在美国，有什么事等我回去再说。”

史蒂夫被巴基说的话一惊，急忙问道：“巴基你在哪？”一段时间的沉默，史蒂夫看着突然挂断的电话，有些茫然。朗姆洛走上前，拿过还被紧紧攥在史蒂夫手里的手机，耸了耸肩。

“这说明他不想让你知道他在哪。”他甚至愉快的哼起了歌，觉得昨天加班的不爽也消失了。

“为什么？”

“我哪知道，那是你的问题，你问我也没用。”

朗姆洛说着走出会客厅，史蒂夫皱眉跟在他后面。

“好了，你要问的也已经问完了，大门在那边，慢走不送了。”

看着迈着呆滞的步伐离开的史蒂夫的背影，朗姆洛忍不住咧开了嘴。真是太有趣了，不管从哪方面来讲。

巴基被无数个电话轰炸后迷迷糊糊看到朗姆洛的来电显示，却在听到电话里传来史蒂夫声音的时候就彻底醒了过来。几乎是条件反射的，他一把将电话挂断了。想了想觉得还不保险，直接将电话卡拿了出来。等到他把一切都做完，才反应过来自己似乎是反应过激了。

他看着被自己扔到一边的电话卡，咬咬唇，直接将它扔进了垃圾桶。已经完全清醒的他整理整理衣服，带着自己为数不多的东西办了退房手续，打了辆车来到了市中心。先去办了张新的电话卡，他搜索着脑海里记得的几个电话号码，最后打出了一个电话。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

史蒂夫每天都会去巴基工作的公司等上一整天。他心里的某个小人还存有侥幸心理，也许巴基只是临时接到了出差任务，也许过两天就会回来。但是另一个小人却围着他的脑袋转圈，和他说：你知道巴基不会回来的，而这一切都是因为你。

朗姆洛每天上班下班都能看到那个金发的大个子像个门神一样守在他们公司的门口。他每次都迎着对方的敌意进门，然后顶着对方的敌意出门，感觉每天都承受了双倍的压力。见鬼的，他以为他已经把话给说明白了，为什么这个人还是一脸不爽的看他，搞得他自己都开始怀疑自己是不是真的抢了他对象了。

朗姆洛今天在下班前去了25楼一趟，结果被告知詹姆斯已经辞职了。他愣愣的出门，惯例看到了那个坚持不懈在这里守株待兔的人——可惜兔子已经不可能再回来了。他揉了揉脑袋，在对方怀疑的目光中走到他面前，说道：“詹姆斯已经辞职了，你就算再这等也等不到人的。”

他不意外的看到对方的眼睛空洞了起来，内心莫名开始同情起这个男人来。他试探性的伸出手拍了拍对方的肩膀，在史蒂夫机械的转过头看他时，伸手指了指不远处的M记。见史蒂夫没有反应，他率先抬腿走了过去，现在刚下班，去那里买点东西解决晚饭也不错——毕竟不会有人给他做晚饭。

史蒂夫看着等正在等红灯的巴基的男朋友，习惯性的皱眉，不知道对方葫芦里卖的什么药。但是史蒂夫从来没有在这种事情上怕过，他晃头让自己清醒点，跟上了朗姆洛。

他看着买了个汉堡加一杯可乐就开始吃起来的朗姆洛，觉得几分钟前认为朗姆洛有话要对他说的自己就是个傻子——朗姆洛是巴基的同事兼男朋友，说不定会知道一点巴基的消息。

“你有什么事想和我说吗？”

“哦，其实也没什么事，就是觉得你有点可怜。”朗姆洛喝了一口可乐，毫不忌讳的开口，然后着看史蒂夫挑起的眉毛咧开了嘴。

“你说你等了三天，哦不是四天，今天已经周五了嘛，结果詹姆斯早就已经不在了，不知道你感觉怎么样啊？”

史蒂夫从座位上站起来，已经没有情绪的眼睛冷冷的看着那个就像看不懂气氛的人。“你要是想打架，直接说就好了。正好把你抛弃巴基的帐一起算了。”

“我可没有抛弃他。”朗姆洛愣了愣，看着对面不像开玩笑的人，举起双手。“我没有告诉你吗，我和詹姆斯早就已经分手了。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼，搜刮着脑海中的记忆。最近他一直为巴基的事情烦恼，满脑子都是和巴基的回忆，说不定把这个重要的信息给忽略了。他眉头紧锁的想了几分钟，摇了摇头。“你没有说。我第一次听见这个消息。”他重新坐下，两人之间的气氛似乎突然就得到了缓解。

“那可能是我上次忘了说。就在我和詹姆斯在蛋糕店碰到你和你准未婚妻的那天晚上——我记得詹姆斯是这么介绍那个女人的？”

“恩……”史蒂夫低下头，提到佩吉他才发现，自己这两周似乎和她都没有什么联系，内疚感升起，他想，也许是该找佩吉谈一下了。

朗姆洛琢磨着史蒂夫脸上迷茫的表情，低头喝掉最后一口可乐，开口说道：“你知不知道……詹姆斯……呃，这话真不该我来说……你知不知道詹姆斯喜欢你？”

史蒂夫震惊的抬起头，瞪大了眼睛看着朗姆洛。

朗姆洛被对方的表情吓了一跳，只觉得自己似乎说错话了。“呃，也可能是我想错了，你不要在意，哈哈哈，他不告诉你肯定有他的理由嘛，哈哈哈，你就当什么也没听见……”一滴冷汗从额头上冒出，朗姆洛带着椅子微微后撤了一点，有点被眼前突然气场陡升的人吓蒙了。

“你刚才说什么？”史蒂夫整个人都靠到了桌子上，死死地盯住朗姆洛的眼睛。

“没什么没什么。”朗姆洛偏过头，想狠狠掐住几十分钟前示意史蒂夫跟他来的自己，你说看戏就看戏，没事掺和进去干什么呢？

史蒂夫没有再说什么，只是抿紧了嘴唇直接站起离开了。朗姆洛看着仿佛性情突变的人，反应了一会之后耸了耸肩。希望以后能不要再和这两个人有牵扯了。

史蒂夫走在路上，朗姆洛那句“你不知道詹姆斯喜欢你吗”就像魔咒一样被镌刻在了脑子里。如果巴基真的喜欢他……史蒂夫停住了脚步，那么他在听到自己说和佩吉订婚时的心情就是怎么样的呢？他整个人都抖了一下，无声的大口呼吸起来。

为什么不告诉他？巴基怎么会告诉他？毕竟如果是自己，他也不会说。有太多的顾忌和恐惧。还有呢，史蒂夫苦笑出声。如果自己答应了，巴基大概也不会觉得自己是因为爱情而接受他。

所有的问题又回到了起点，他到底是怎么想巴基的，而他和巴基又到底是什么关系，巴基是他的谁？或者——他希望巴基和他能成为什么关系？这些问题的答案都呼之欲出，史蒂夫犹豫的不敢迈出下一步。

回到家的史蒂夫坐在沙发上，看着自己和佩吉的信息记录：

佩吉，明天下午两点我们能见一面吗？  
好，就在我们之前去过的咖啡厅吧。  
谢谢，佩吉。  
不用在意。

明天下午大概就会是一切结束的时候了。史蒂夫向后倒去，不知道现在巴基怎么样了。这间公寓没了巴基，就连家都称不上了。思绪还是有点混乱，大概想要理清还需要点时间。史蒂夫现在只清楚一件事：他想念巴基，十分十分想念他。

同一个咖啡厅，史蒂夫和佩吉面对面坐着，气氛有些僵硬。佩吉搅拌着面前的咖啡，然后端起杯子抿了一口。和佩吉的镇定相比，史蒂夫就显得有些坐立不安了，他局促的看着杯子里的深棕色液体，放在桌上的手不安的搅在一起。

“史蒂夫，你愿意找我谈谈，我很高兴。”佩吉放下杯子，先开口了。

“抱歉，佩吉，我最近都没有……”

“别急着道歉，史蒂夫。说实话就算你不找我，我也是打算要找你的。”佩吉端坐起来，直视着史蒂夫的眼睛。

“抱歉……”

“你不需要道歉。我不知道你想和我说的和我想要告诉你的是不是同一件事。但是我就先说了：史蒂夫，我想我们不合适，我们俩结束吧。”

史蒂夫看着佩吉棕色的眼睛，里面没有任何犹豫，他意识到，这个决定佩吉已经想了很久了。

“对不起，佩吉。这也是我今天想和你说的事。一切都是我的错。我大概除了道歉也没有其他可以说了。”史蒂夫转开视线，掩饰般的拿起了面前的杯子，喝了一大口咖啡。

佩吉叹了口气，又拿起小勺子搅拌起了杯子里的咖啡。“我说了你不需要道歉，这一切也有我的责任在。我们俩都没有想清楚。”她抿唇，“我能问个问题吗？”在看到史蒂夫点头后，她继续说，“为什么会想和我订婚？”

似乎是被这个问题吓了一跳，史蒂夫抬头想要看一下佩吉的表情，但是对方低垂的头和散落在脸旁的头发让他无法将对方的表情看得真切。佩吉从来没有问过他这个问题。史蒂夫思索了一会，说到：“你是我第一个喜欢上的人。我觉得我们能很合拍，和你组建一个家庭也是个很好的选择。”

“你能这么说我就已经很开心了。但是我要纠正你的一个说法。我只是你喜欢上的第一个女性而已，而且这种喜欢只怕还和我想的大概有些区别。”对上史蒂夫疑惑不解的目光，佩吉扯了扯嘴，“我以为你决定和我说这件事就代表你发现了？”

“发现……什么？”史蒂夫迟疑的问，他觉得接下来的答案会给他带来很大的冲击。

“你还真是……不是一般的迟钝啊。”佩吉将脸旁边的头发别到耳后，叹了口气，“你没发现吗，你每回和我聊天，说得最多的就是那个巴基，你给我看你们的合照，和我说你们小时候的故事。史蒂夫，如果不是知道你在和我约会，我会觉得你在向我炫耀你的男朋友。”

在听到男朋友这个词的瞬间，史蒂夫瞪大了眼睛。他无措的张开嘴，想要说话却直接被佩吉堵住了话头。

“我其实在蛋糕店碰见巴恩斯前就见过他一次。”佩吉偏过头，史蒂夫顺着他的视线看过去，透过透明的玻璃看到了外面的行人。“那次也是在这个位置吧，你在和我说话，我偏过头就看到他站在店外面看着你。他大概是看你看的太专心，没有注意到我的视线。史蒂夫，大概真的只有傻子在看到他看你的样子的时候看不出他喜欢你。而你就是那个傻子。”

史蒂夫看着街上来来往往的人，想象着巴基独自站在外面透过玻璃看着自己，而自己，当时大概是害羞的看着眼前的姑娘，完全没有注意到他。

“我大概是抱了侥幸心理了，女人总是会在得到什么之后就想要更多，变得自私起来。我觉得我大概还有机会，只要你不发现巴恩斯对你的感情，而你也不发现自己对他的感情。”史蒂夫又看了回来，佩吉的眼眶似乎有点红了，他看着对方眨眨眼，继续说了下去，“但是不行，我发现这样下去不行，如果我们真的在一起了，结婚了，那对我们来说都会是煎熬，因为你给不了我在爱情这一方面真正想要的。你会是一个好丈夫，好父亲，但是我们不会幸福。而我也给不了你真正想要的东西。这是我想了很久的出来的结论。”

“对不起，佩吉。”史蒂夫看着眼泪在佩吉眼中积聚，慌张的抽了一张餐巾纸递给对方，也许是被他手足无措的样子逗笑了，佩吉稍稍擦了擦泪水，再抬起头时又变回了那个坚强的女性。

“我还是有点想不明白，我对巴基到底是什么样的感情。我一直以为我们是会一直在一起朋友，永远也不分开，我从没想过我们之间会有其他的关系。”

“但是你在提出要和我谈谈的时候肯定已经想过了。你只是太习惯对方的存在了，你们一直在一起，就好像天生就该如此一样。就好像空气，你一直需要它，而且必不可少，如果有一天突然失去它，迎接你的只有死亡。”

史蒂夫想到了那时候以为巴基找了男朋友会离开和得知巴基辞职离开美国时的心情，那种窒息感似乎又变严重了。

“等你再次见到他的时候就会明白了吧。在蛋糕店你知不知道你就差直接变成野兽冲上去把那个叫朗姆洛的人给直接吃了？”佩吉轻笑出声，“你真的不知道你在嫉妒吗？”

史蒂夫不再说话，他沉默的喝掉咖啡，结完帐，真诚的看着同样站起身的佩吉，给了她一个拥抱，在她耳边轻声说道：“谢谢你，佩吉。你值得更好的。”他放开怀里的姑娘，佩吉看着他，笑着说：“你先走吧，我还想再吃两块蛋糕。”

史蒂夫点点头，转身走出了店铺。他在经过这间咖啡店的玻璃时向里看去，就看到一个像是服务员的男人站在了佩吉身边，他看了两秒钟，转过头离开了。他得先去见一下娜塔莎。

佩吉沉默的坐在座位上，没有去看史蒂夫离开的身影。她低下头，右手捂住了自己的眼睛。泪水穿过手指与脸的缝隙滑下，她努力的弯起嘴角。至少把想说的话都说出来了，也是为了她自己，过一会之后，她还会是那个坚强的佩吉·卡特，不会因为这件事就有任何改变。

“请问，有什么可以帮到你的吗？”

佩吉抬起头，泪眼朦胧间看到了一个男人站在自己的旁边，伸出的手里拿着一块方巾。

“抱歉，我没事。”她揉了揉眼睛，将脸上的泪水擦去。

“如果不介意的话，请用这个吧。”

佩吉这下看清了那个男人的样子。没有穿着服务员的衣服，但是好像在哪里看到过的样子。她犹豫了一下，接过方巾，擦了擦脸。看着方巾上粘上的一些细粉，她有些不好意思的说道：“对不起，我会把它洗干净还给你的。”她想起来了，他经常在咖啡店的柜台后看见他，有的时候会在磨咖啡，有的时候会帮着收银。

“没关系。如果有什么能帮到你的地方，请不要客气。”男人露出一个温暖的笑容，又回到了柜台后面，着手泡起了一杯咖啡。

佩吉看着手里的方巾，微微叹了口气，将它放进包里，叫来服务员点了块蛋糕，慢慢吃了起来。

史蒂夫站在娜塔莎家的门口，怔愣的看着紧闭的大门。娜塔莎有事瞒着他，关于巴基的，他的直觉这么告诉他。

这两天发生的太多的事情似乎都对他产生了冲击。朗姆洛和他说的巴基喜欢他让他的心情变得忐忑而雀跃——雀跃？为什么会雀跃？那种心脏仿佛被鼓槌用力敲击的加速跳动让他感到陌生。

今天和佩吉的谈话结束后，他的思绪总是会顺着她说的“失去巴基”这条路来思考，而这给他带来了难以言喻的疼痛。没有巴基的未来，他的身边再也不会出现巴基的身影，巴基会和他形同陌路，和另一个人——男人住在一起，每天过着幸福的生活。

他现在知道巴基不会这么做了。为什么没有早点察觉呢，巴基的心思，自己的心思，真的只是因为平时太过亲近而忽视了吗？还是说他也在害怕什么而特意忽视了？但是还好，他现在还有机会。

他决定不再逃避不再迷茫了，那种感情一旦彻底释放就再也收不回去了。但是现在最需要做的事，是把巴基找回来，而他的第一条线索可能就在这扇门的后面。他伸出手敲了敲门。

巴基看着门外阴云密布的天空，转过头看向正在优雅的吃早餐的人。“洛基，伦敦真的没有好天气的吗？明明我刚来的那天还挺不错的。”

“寄人篱下的就不要再抱怨什么了！”洛基没好气的放下自己优雅的做派，将三明治放到了盘子上。

“我也不想的嘛，你知道，我离家出走了啊。”巴基缩回头关上门，走到桌边拿起另一块三明治塞进嘴里。

“我没兴趣听你和你家那位的事情。”洛基翻了个白眼，无视了巴基“他不是我家的”反驳。

门从外面被打开，两人一起转过头就看见托尔一身运动装走了进来。“你们都起了啊。”他爽朗一笑，走上前在洛基脸上亲了一下，“我要准备去上班啦，詹姆斯你随意就好。”他说着走进浴室，不久里面传来了冲澡的声音。

“你可别随意。时间到了快点走。”

“别这么无情嘛，我也是没办法了才找你的。我不会碍着你和托尔亲热的，就当我不存在就行。”

洛基看着巴基双手合十就差直接抱大腿的样子，无奈叹了口气。“所以说你和你家那个傻大个到底发生了什么事？”

巴基张嘴，最后只是转过头，将注意力放到了早餐上。洛基看着他沉默不语的样子，倒了杯牛奶放在他面前，也不再说话。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

史蒂夫敲了很久的门，却没有任何人来给他开门。他默默拿出手机，翻到娜塔莎的电话，直接拨了出去。

“史蒂夫？我现在在忙，有什么事晚点再说。”呆愣的看着被挂断的电话，史蒂夫注意到了屏幕上的时间：星期六，16:45。他这才想起来，娜塔莎应该还在他们的蛋糕店里忙碌。他转过身，开始往娜塔莎的店的方向跑。他不能耽搁，现在什么也没有巴基的事情重要。至于娜塔莎在忙？连娜塔莎要工作都不记得的史蒂夫已经完全顾不上其他了。

结果还是帮着娜塔莎和克林特忙到了晚上。史蒂夫擦了擦额头上的汗，舒出一口气，坐到了店内的一张座位上。娜塔莎端着一个托盘，上面放了三杯热可可坐到了另一边，克林特则是拿着三块黑森林蛋糕，分好之后坐到了娜塔莎的旁边。

“今天你帮忙的时候连客人都多了。”娜塔莎好好端详了下史蒂夫，啧了一声，“不当演员可惜了，绝对能红。”

史蒂夫喝了一口热可可缓了口气才开始说话：“娜塔莎，我有事找你，关于巴基的。”他放下杯子，坐直了身体，认真的看着娜塔莎。被那么一双蓝眼睛盯着，娜塔莎和克林特也不禁有些紧张起来，感觉压力倍增。

“詹姆斯的事，史蒂夫，我真的很抱歉。”

“不，你绝对知道什么。”史蒂夫慢慢说道，眯了眯眼睛，更加专注的盯着对方。

娜塔莎理了理头发，清了清喉咙：“怎么判断出来的？”

“你默认了。”身体往前倾了一下，史蒂夫又拿起那杯热可可喝了一口，将微微上扬的嘴角遮住。“直觉吧。如果你给巴基打电话，以他的性格肯定会回你。而那天晚上我再打电话问你的时候，你没有说你不知道，只是说抱歉。至于这个抱歉是因为你真的不知道还是巴基让你不要告诉我，就只有你知道了。刚才你也没有否认你知道巴基的消息这件事。”他的嘴角又垂了下去。

娜塔莎看着史蒂夫突然低落的情绪，桌下的腿动了动，换了个让她感到更舒服的姿势。“詹姆斯会回来的，他只是需要点时间放松一下。”

“但是我……我，我很想他。”史蒂夫品尝着嘴里热可可留下的甜味，深吸了一口气，“我不能失去他，我一定要把他找回来。”

“都说了他不是不回来，大概下周他就会回来了吧。”

“不一样。不能等到下周。”史蒂夫焦躁的摇了摇头，他有一种预感，如果等到巴基自己回来，就什么都完了。“我得去找他。”

“为什么？你连一周都等不了了吗？按照道理你现在应该很忙才对，快要订婚的史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生？”娜塔莎也有些不耐烦起来了，她真是越来越看不懂这两个维持着复杂朋友关系的人了。

“我和佩吉已经结束了。昨天的事情。”在娜塔莎震惊的目光下，史蒂夫挠了挠头，“我……我也察觉到了，我不是……我，我真正喜欢的人是谁。”

“谁？”在一边听了半天的克林特终于找到了一个机会插嘴，他之前有点被史蒂夫和娜塔莎之间的氛围惊到了。

史蒂夫低下头，嘴唇蠕动间一个名字仿佛气流一般消散在空气中。娜塔莎靠的比较近还是听见了，她不确定的看了看史蒂夫居然略带扭捏的样子，觉得自己看到了从东边落下的太阳。

“你认真的？怎么突然就……”娜塔莎在克林特不懈的轻碰下对他做了个口型，然后在克林特长大了嘴巴和眼睛的时候把注意力放回了史蒂夫身上。

“就是突然……也不算突然，就是……被刺激了……就突然明白了……”史蒂夫的脸埋得更低，似乎整个人都要缩到桌子底下去了。他想到了娜塔莎和克林特在听到自己订婚时的消息时的反应，大概也是早就知道巴基对自己的感情的，而娜塔莎也暗示过他他和巴基的关系，但是那时候他还完全不在状态，大概也是让她操碎了心。想到这里，他默默端起可可，抿了一口，不再说话。

“突然什么的……确实太突然了。但是这对詹姆斯来说也算是好事吧。”长叹一口气，虽说想着再也不掺和这两个人的事，但是作为朋友果然还是无法袖手旁观。娜塔莎翻了翻手机的记录，将那通和巴基通话的时间给史蒂夫看。“我大概是10点半左右接到的他的电话的，我记得那时候他说他就要登机了。我说抱歉也确实是因为知道的不多，虽然也确实有另一层原因。我只知道的只有他大概会坐一趟11点左右的飞机，其他的什么也不知道了。你也知道我一般不会多问。”

“谢了，娜特。”史蒂夫看着那个22：34的时间，握紧了拳头。巴基是在那天的意外发生之后就立刻去机场了，大概还回去拿了一些证件和钱。以巴基的性格这个想法大概是突然冒出来的，因为他做出了他认为出格的事情？史蒂夫咬紧了后牙槽，觉得自己真是个混蛋。明明巴基什么也没有做错。

“接下来你准备怎么办？”娜塔莎收起手机，看着史蒂夫绷紧的脸。

“直接找。”史蒂夫拿出自己的手机，开始在网上搜索起什么东西来。“巴基说过他不在美国，而晚上11点的国际航班基本都在肯尼迪机场，巴基极有可能去了那里，而且到那边的时间也对的上。现在的问题就是他会去哪里。”史蒂夫看着手机屏幕上满是23点的飞往不同地方的飞机，皱起了眉头。

“有什么线索吗？”娜塔莎挑了挑眉，巴基已经离开美国这个消息还是让她惊讶了一下，她以为对方就是想去国内转转，没想到居然直接出国了。“你也知道，美国人凭着一本护照能去的地方太多了。”

“我大概有办法。”史蒂夫沉吟了一会，看了看显示着21:25的屏幕，收起手机，把最后已经快要冷掉的可可喝掉，站起身走到娜塔莎身边抱了一下仍然坐着的人。“真的谢谢你，娜塔莎。”

“那就多让我省点心，你们俩真的能少搞点幺蛾子已经是对我最大的感谢了。”她微微摇了摇头，犹豫了一下在史蒂夫转身时又开口道，“你知道詹姆斯对你的感情了吗？”

史蒂夫看着娜塔莎担忧的表情点了点头。

“那你就应该知道，如果詹姆斯知道了这个，他大概不会……”

“我知道，大概会觉得我是知道了这个才去找他想留下他的，他大概还会觉得他真的阻碍到了我得到‘幸福’。不要那么看着我，要是我和巴基的立场换一下，我也会这么认为的。但是我知道我不是。我只是一直没有察觉到那种一直存在的感情叫做爱。娜塔莎，我会把他带回来，绝对。”史蒂夫说完露出一个笑容，然后转过身离开了。

“你说他能成功吗？只不过没想到他真有开窍的一天。”克林特吞下一口蛋糕，问旁边发起了呆的娜塔莎。

“希望可以吧。这两个人真的是……他们结婚要是敢不邀请我，绝对让他们好看。”

21:30，史蒂夫又看了眼时间。那时候巴基也差不多是这个时候离开的吧。他加快的步伐，要是快一点，说不定明天就能到达巴基在的地方了。他一边快步走着，一边翻出电话簿，找到了山姆的电话。

“山姆，你现在在哪？”

“史蒂夫？怎么了吗，突然打电话给我。”山姆吃惊的声音传来。

史蒂夫尽量平息着呼吸，说道：“巴基不见了，我需要你的帮助。”

“巴恩斯不见了？你现在在哪，我马上去找你。”山姆更加吃惊的声音传来，史蒂夫还从中听出了不少的惊慌。

“我就在……”史蒂夫停下脚步，“我正在往你家跑，我旁边有一个小公园。”

“我知道了，我马上就到。”窸窸窣窣的声音透过电话传来，史蒂夫在心里对山姆说了声对不起。

五分钟后，两人坐上了一辆前往肯迪尼机场的出租车。

“巴恩斯到底怎么回事？什么叫不见了？”山姆的衣服有点凌乱，可以看出是真的急急忙忙出门的。

“就是……他走了，然后不接我电话，我不知道他在哪。好不容易打通一次之后他的电话就再也打不通了。”

“你和他发生了什么事了？”山姆皱眉，窗外的路灯飞速向后退去，照的山姆的表情有些狰狞而奇幻，他睁大眼睛，仿佛不能理解史蒂夫在说什么。

“我们吵了一架。”史蒂夫顿了顿，咬了咬嘴唇，“然后出了点小意外。”

“小意外？该不会你把他睡了吧？”山姆夸张的挥了下手臂，在看到史蒂夫突然瞪大的眼睛时整个人像被冻住了一样。他扯了扯嘴角，苦巴巴的开口：“不会被我说中了吧……”

“要是这样就好了……”史蒂夫苦笑一声，将事情的来龙去脉和山姆说了一遍。当他花了十分钟说完之后，就看到山姆表情复杂的看着自己。偶尔被光照亮的黑色脑袋上的眼睛直直的盯着史蒂夫，这让他有一种如果不是山姆的肤色较深，他的脸色大概会极为精彩。

“山姆？”

这一声大概是把对方惊醒了，史蒂夫看着山姆突然激动万分的猛地站起然后一头磕在出租车的顶上，然后猛地坐回原位。被吓了一跳的他试探性的又喊了声对方的名字。

“你在开玩笑吗？你说你订婚了不是和巴恩斯？你说你才发现你喜欢他？我的天哪！那我在大学的时候吃的狗粮是什么？你告诉我你们那时候根本没在一起？”

“山姆，冷静。”史蒂夫看了眼开车的司机，拍了拍山姆的肩膀。山姆看了眼前面，虽然声音低了下来，但是很明显还处于激动状态。

“你们大学的时候天天黏在一起，明明不是一个院的，每天一起约晨跑，一起吃午饭，还一直串宿舍，就差没有一起上厕所了好吗？我以为你们那时候就已经在一起了？我还以为你和娜塔莎是情敌来着。”在看到史蒂夫低垂的头时，山姆狠狠的拍了拍自己的脑袋，“天哪，我该庆幸还好你们没有在一起，不然我的眼睛可能已经瞎了。”

史蒂夫不赞同的抬起头，面带谴责的看向山姆。“娜塔莎现在和克林特在一起。还有我和巴基不会闪瞎你。”

“我开玩笑，开玩笑。”山姆举起手投降，“所以现在是要去机场问问吗？怪不得要叫上我，毕竟警察身份很好用啊。”

“抱歉山姆，周末这么晚还要麻烦你。”

“唉，和我说什么对不起啊。你们俩要是能在一起也好。这回没看见巴恩斯还真有点不习惯。你们俩要是结婚记得请我当伴郎。”

气氛稍稍轻松了下来，史蒂夫手撑着头看着窗外一棵棵树带着幻影般的成为身后的一点风景，不知道巴基当时有没有看到相似的风景。但是对方那时候还醉着，可能在车上就直接眯着眼休息了吧。

半小时后，到达肯尼迪机场的史蒂夫和山姆直接冲到了询问处。

“你好。”晚上询问处的人并不是很很多，前台抬起头看了看眼前的两个人，“请问有什么能帮助你们的吗？”

“你好。”山姆掏出他很有先见之明带在身上的警官证，放到了前台面前，看到这个，前台小姐眨了眨眼，神色严肃了起来。

“我身边这位先生的丈夫失踪了。他所知道的最后一点消息是他最后在这个机场出现过。所以我想，能不能请你们调查一下，有没有一位名叫詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯的先生在这个机场坐过飞机，去往了哪个国家？”

前台小姐诧异的看了眼史蒂夫，然后略带遗憾和兴奋的说着“好的”，低头开始操作起了眼前的电脑。

史蒂夫偷偷用手肘撞了撞山姆，山姆看着对方通红的脸和脖子，咧着嘴做出口型：不用谢我。

“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯先生在上周末乘坐美国航空A××××号航班飞往了伦敦。”

“请问现在还有去伦敦的航班吗？”史蒂夫在听到这句话后，想都没想开口就问道。

前台小姐甚是同情加赞许的看了他一眼，过了数十秒后抬头对史蒂夫说：“有，美国航空A××××航班还有座位。请问需要现在购买机票吗？”

“要！”山姆愕然的看着史蒂夫直接决定了接下来的一切，无奈地扶了扶额头。

“请问对座位有什么要求吗？”

“请问巴基，呃，就是詹姆斯之前选的座位还是空的吗？”这是同一班航班，史蒂夫在意识到这一点的时候感觉心脏狠狠的绞紧了，他和巴基在不同时间坐同一班航班，将在同一个时间到达另一个国度。但是巴基离开时的心情却和他截然不同。

“抱歉，那个座位已经被预定了，您可以选择它旁边的那个中间座位。”

“那就那个座位吧。”史蒂夫在两分钟内买好机票，在山姆“你去吧”的眼神示意下拍了拍他的肩膀，准备前往登机。现在也已经不早了，他得抓紧点时间才行。

“真是一对恩爱的夫夫呢。”前台小姐看着史蒂夫离去的背影，喃喃着，“一定要把他找回来啊。”

山姆看着骤然深受感动的前台小姐姐，疑惑的皱了皱眉，然后耸耸肩离开了机场。伴郎的位置已经被他预定了，真让人安心。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

史蒂夫在飞机上睡着了，然后做了一个梦。梦里的巴基和一个红发的姑娘坐在一起，两个人亲热的喝着一杯饮料，然后画面一转，变成了巴基和一个男人在酒吧勾肩搭背，那个男人对巴基搂搂抱抱，他看着他们走出酒吧进入了旁边的一个宾馆，他想要追上去却发现那两个人只是离自己越来越远。

他猛然惊醒。

旁边的人在看手机，微弱的灯光中他让自己瘫倒在座椅上，长长的呼出一口气。那个梦似乎过于清晰了，他看不清那几个和巴基在一起的人的样子，但是即使这样，这样的梦也让他觉得难以忍受起来。以前的他是怎么对这些摆在眼前的事情熟视无睹的？

“我还以为你和娜塔莎是情敌呢！”山姆的话回响在他的耳边，他揉了揉太阳穴，动了动有些发麻的身体。

原来不是熟视无睹。别人都看出来他在吃醋，只有他自己不知道——巴基也没看出来，不知道他是不是应该因为他和巴基在这一点上的默契而感到高兴。他闭起眼，想到了最初的那个红发姑娘。巴基会叫她多多，他们俩交往了一段时间。现在想起来，巴基所有和女孩子的交往其实都很不走心，他更多的会关注在另一边完全和姑娘没话讲的自己——四人约会，从来没有成功过。

后来巴基和多多分手了。他记得自己问巴基为什么，然后因为巴基“不合适，感觉没那么喜欢”的答案而暗自高兴了很久。他当初是觉得这样巴基大概会放弃所谓的四人约会，毕竟两人都成不了。现在想来却完全是因为这样巴基就能一直和他在一起了，他不喜欢看到巴基和别人关系过于密切。

想到这里史蒂夫伸手摸了摸自己心脏的位置，自己以前是多傻才没有察觉到那张感情叫嫉妒，以为所有的朋友之间都是这样，而他对巴基不正常的独占欲其实是因为喜欢呢？

再然后娜塔莎出现了。和巴基一个大学专业一个班，哪怕他在别的专业有时都会听到巴基和她的传闻：外国语学院的那对十分般配的俊男靓女。他开始变本加厉的去找巴基，一起晨跑，一起吃午饭，一起吃晚饭，不时往巴基宿舍跑。这大概是他第一次出现如此强烈的危机感：巴基会离开他。

他大概真的把娜塔莎当情敌了——哪怕他自己没有意识到。所以他一开始和娜塔莎的关系说不上好，那个姑娘看他的眼神总不太对，巴基也和他说要好好和对方相处，说他看娜塔莎的表情太凶了，就像别人抢了他老婆一样。

“可不是嘛……”史蒂夫叹了口气，虽然“老婆”这点说错了。原来一切从那么久远之前就已经开始了。比起好歹察觉到自己感情的巴基，他自己才真的是又蠢又瞎。

飞机一阵颠簸，史蒂夫换了个姿势，将飞机上提供的毯子往身上拉了拉，闭上了眼睛。接下来要在伦敦找到巴基可也不是件容易事，必须让自己休息一下才行。

巴基已经快要在洛基家住了一个礼拜了。当然他不会一直呆在他们家里，洛基和托尔能随时随地在他们家亲吻起来，完全不管还有巴基这个大活人在——虽然巴基说过让他们不要在意他，但是他们这么自然就差没有给他来一场活//春//宫的架势还是吓得巴基尽量只在客房或者房子以外的区域活动。

今天洛基和托尔又在他面前肆无忌惮的吻在了一起。洛基甚至还勾着眼角的看了他一眼，然后被托尔摁着头吻得更来劲了。巴基摇着头走进客房，无所事事的他只能拿出手机刷新闻。伦敦真的几乎一直都在下雨，他到了这边之后就没有一天是好天。刚来伦敦还不习惯的他没有带伞的习惯，好几次由于大雨被困在街道边上的咖啡店里，网吧里，便利店里。这么来过几次之后，他也不愿意出门了。

但是出门好歹还有个什么有趣的东西能转移一下注意力，待在房间里，新闻又无聊，巴基的思绪就老是不受控制的想到史蒂夫。史蒂夫现在在哪里？在干什么？会很忙吗？会担心他吗？

不是没有想过给史蒂夫打个电话。史蒂夫的电话绝对是他记得最牢的一串数字。犹豫好几次却最终还是没有能摁下最后的拨出键。自己需要冷静，需要压制，他不能只因为听到史蒂夫的声音就把他的决心都摧毁。他知道自己，如果史蒂夫在电话里让他回去，他极有可能当天就收拾收拾东西屁颠屁颠回去了。

所以不行。

他盯着黑掉的手机屏幕上映出的自己的脸：嘴角向下弯曲，眼角也一样，眼里没有任何笑意，整张脸都透露出一种疲惫感。他向后倒去，重重的摔在床上，整个人呈大字型躺着，无神的盯着天花板。

史蒂夫，史蒂夫，为什么会喜欢上史蒂夫呢？明明一开始只是最好的朋友。

他翻了个身，觉得还是不太舒服，又趴到了床上。将手机拿到眼前，他熟练的摁下那一串数字，又全部删掉，再输入，再删掉。最后他将手机扔到头边，闭上了眼睛。还是睡一会吧，这几天总感觉很累。

他发现自己穿着礼服，周围围满了人。他茫然四顾，没有看到什么熟人。他不知道这里是要干什么。人群四散来开，坐到了似乎是突然出现的几张桌子前。本来都是人的地方瞬间只剩下了他一个人。他更加慌乱无措起来，他不知道自己是不是也应该找个座位坐下来，但是好像又没有他的位置，不多不少，他似乎就是被落下的那一个。

他听到有人喊他的名字，巴基巴基的。他愕然回头，看到了穿着白西装的史蒂夫。只有史蒂夫他绝对不会认错，一样的金色头发，一样的蓝色眼睛，一样的身材，什么都是一样的，但是又有哪里不一样。

史蒂夫的嘴唇张张合合，声音仿佛直接出现在了他的脑海里。你还在干什么呢，婚礼马上就要开始了，别忘了你可是伴郎。到时候别忘了把戒指递给我。

他迷茫的看着眼前的史蒂夫，问，谁的婚礼？

他看到了史蒂夫的眼里的疑惑，想着这似乎不太对，但是哪里不太对呢？

当然是我的，我和佩吉的婚礼。

可是你们明明还没订婚。他看着史蒂夫身上的新郎礼服，笃定的重复，你们还没订婚呢。

巴基不要做梦啦，我们早就已经订婚了，今天就是结婚的日子，你还说你一定要当伴郎的，快点走吧，要来不及了。

做梦，说不定这一切才是做梦呢？他看着空旷的四周，仿佛刚才的人群和桌子只是他的幻觉。他跟上史蒂夫，却发现对方越走越远，他跑起来，但是却怎么也追不上。史蒂夫的身边出现了一个人，穿着白色的婚纱，和史蒂夫走向了远处的教堂。

巴基睁开眼睛，撑着床坐起来，慢慢挪着靠到墙上。还好只是做梦。他摸了摸额头上的汗，平复一下剧烈的呼吸。但是以后他也会参加史蒂夫的婚礼吗？他会把戒指递给史蒂夫然后看着对方将那枚戒指套进新娘的左手无名指吗？巴基放任自己靠着墙滑到床上，心情难以平静。

史蒂夫到伦敦已经有三天了，但是伦敦也是个很大的城市，他完全不知道应该要从哪里开始找。他在伦敦没有什么熟人，只能跟没头苍蝇一样满城乱转，期望着能被命运女神眷顾一下。

他去了所有他认为巴基会去的地方——最多的是酒吧。他去了好久个酒吧，希望能在那里看到一张熟悉的脸，那个人会闪着就像一片湖的绿眼睛对他说：“史蒂夫，太慢啦。”

第四天晚上他因为一场急雨而进入一家离他最近的一家店躲雨。进去看了一眼，才发现这也是一家主题酒吧。墙壁上雕刻着精致的壁画，上面画着北欧众神，其中拿着锤子的雷神托尔和在他身后的邪神洛基显得格外突出。整个酒吧的装潢也极具北欧风格，简洁大方，但是一些细节方面的花纹却又极尽奢华。才9点多，时间还算早，酒吧里的人还不是很多，吧台前还有不少座位。

史蒂夫走进去，看到了在吧台后面的人。

“请问需要什么？”那个人抬起头，看到了被淋湿的史蒂夫，“啊，如果是躲雨的话请随意坐。”

“多谢。”史蒂夫坐到了吧台边，看着那个披着金色长发的男人擦着杯子，然后将那些有着精致纹路的杯子小心地放到一边。史蒂夫盯着他看了很久，昏暗的灯光让那个人的脸部轮廓就像刀刻的一般。

“托尔？”他不确定的喊了个名字，引来了那个大个子的一声应答。

“你认识我？”托尔这才认真的看起了眼前的男人，他好好的打量了一下对方，才恍然大悟般的猛地拍了拍手，“这不是史蒂夫吗？真是好久不见。”他说着伸出手，史蒂夫握了上去，然后两人隔着吧台给了彼此一个拥抱。

“确实好久不见。你怎么会在伦敦？”史蒂夫接下托尔给他倒的一杯柠檬水，问道。

“因为洛基在这里工作。我和他现在在一起了。”托尔挠了挠头发，抓乱了他一头半长的金发。“倒是你，怎么突然来伦敦了？”

史蒂夫沉默了一会，在托尔疑惑的目光下说：“我是来找人的。话说回来，洛基好像是巴基的朋友吧？”

“你要找的人难道是巴恩斯？”托尔皱起眉，一副欲言又止的样子。

“你知道什么吗？”史蒂夫研究着托尔难以言状的表情，敏锐的察觉到了什么。

“巴恩斯的话，在我们家。”托尔犹豫了一下还是说了出来，“但是你不知道吗？我以为你知道这件事。”

“真的？”史蒂夫从座位上站起来，睁大了眼睛看着托尔，托尔迟钝的点了点头，看着史蒂夫就像脱力一般又坐了回去，然后趴到了吧台上。

“史蒂夫？”托尔轻轻拍了拍对方的肩膀，在史蒂夫抬起头时注意到对方的眼眶居然有些发红。

“我没事。”他眨了眨眼睛，将眼中的涩意压下去，“巴基还好吧？”

“他好是挺好的。但是我记得你和他关系很好，他来伦敦这件事居然没有和你说？我之前有听到他说什么他是离家出走了，我还以为开玩笑呢。”托尔看到对面的人在听到“离家出走”四个字时扯了扯嘴角，然后苦涩的笑了一声。那双眼睛中的血丝可以证明他到底有多久没有好好休息了。

“这个就有点说来话长了。”

“那就不要说了吧，反正那也是你们俩之间的事，我听来也没用。”托尔露出一个大大的笑容。“要不要先喝点什么？喝水实在是太无聊了。”

史蒂夫愣了下，“我不太喝酒。”

“诶，别这么死板嘛，老朋友到了我总是得招待招待的。看看，想喝什么？”托尔将一本大本子放到史蒂夫面前，“我记得你确实不太去酒吧，这回就把酒单给你，你尽管点！”

史蒂夫翻开酒单，就看到了各种各样的鸡尾酒。他看了看那些五彩斑斓的酒，摇了摇头。“抱歉，托尔，我现在有很重要的事情要做，我得先见到巴基才行。”

“别急嘛，巴恩斯又不会跑。今天工作结束我就带你回去。放心，有洛基看着，你的巴基不会突然消失了的。”托尔代替史蒂夫将酒单往后翻了几页。“我看这个就不错，MIDORI大都会。和洛基的眼睛颜色很像。”

史蒂夫看着一整页绿色的鸡尾酒发起了呆。他盯着那杯绿宝石马丁尼，鬼使神差的指了指那张图。托尔看到他有了选择，凑过去看了看。

“绿宝石马丁尼，也很不错的酒，”

是很不错，就像巴基的眼睛一样。回过神的史蒂夫看着眼前的一杯酒，对上了托尔满怀期待说着“试试快试试”的眼睛。他拿起杯子，抿了一口。酒味有些重，但是带来了一瞬间强烈的快感，酸甜的味道泛上唇齿。史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，就像被诱惑了一样将那杯酒都喝了下去。

托尔又给史蒂夫调了好几杯酒，史蒂夫将那些不同绿色的酒一一都吞下了肚。酒吧人满了起来。托尔看了看有些迷糊的史蒂夫，又看了看酒吧，和一边的调酒师交代了一下，扶着史蒂夫走出了酒吧。

还好托尔自己没有喝酒，还能开车。

被暖黄色灯光洒满的客厅里，洛基愕然的看着说今天晚上要去他们酒吧看看的托尔和被他扶着很明显醉了的史蒂夫眨了眨眼。他回头看了看巴基的客房，没有什么动静，松了口气。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

“你去哪捡来的这个大个子？”

“洛基，这是史蒂夫，来找巴恩斯的。”托尔将史蒂夫放到沙发上，对方就跟没骨头一样整个人都滑到了地上。托尔费了点劲才把史蒂夫整个人搬上了沙发。

“我当然知道这是史蒂夫。”洛基翻了个白眼，“我是问你怎么会把他带回来。”

“巴恩斯在我们家，他要找巴恩斯，我就把他带回来了。”托尔露出个傻笑，引来了洛基的又一个白眼。“我也知道你担心巴恩斯，但是他们的事情让他们自己解决就好啦。”

“不用你说我也懂。但是很明显巴基不想见到这个家伙。”洛基双手抱胸满脸嫌弃的又看了眼完全瘫在沙发上的史蒂夫，“他怎么喝醉了？来找巴基居然还有心思喝醉，一看就不是正经来找人的。”

托尔揉着肩膀，回过头看了看闭着眼睡着的史蒂夫，然后走向洛基给了他一个轻柔的拥抱。“不是这样的，你应该看看他的眼睛。他只是太累了，如果他真的想要把巴恩斯带回去，不好好休息一下可不行。”

“谁管他们。”洛基挣了挣，然后就放任托尔搂着自己慢慢走向他们的卧室。“事先说好这事可和我没关系。明天巴基看到这个大家伙一定会以为我知道什么特意瞒着他。”

“是是是，他是我捡回来的，当然和你没关系。”托尔揉了揉洛基的头发，洛基嫌弃的拍开他的手。“你说是不管他们，其实已经自己去调查知道他们俩发生什么事了吧。也就你死要装着不在意的样子。”

“闭嘴！”洛基扭过脸，露出了有些发红的耳朵。托尔不再捉弄他，两人关掉客厅的灯，走进卧室。

巴基昨天睡得很早。那个说不上什么感觉的梦让他精神不太好，总是觉得有点累，所以晚上十点不到就躺到床上睡得日月不知了。等到他像往常差不多时间醒的时候，天也已经大亮了。他扭着头从走下床，总觉得脖子不太舒服，可能有些落枕了。他右手使劲揉着自己右肩和脖子的连接处，觉得浑身都不得劲起来。他总觉得似乎有什么事就要发生了。

他打着哈欠推开房门，一边眨掉眼泪，揉着眼睛，一边直接问道：“洛基，今天早晨吃什么？”

没有回答。他放下揉眼睛的手，看向客厅：一张方桌子周围坐了三个人——为什么会有三个人？他一眼看到了坐的离他最近的洛基的背影，对方转过头，微微侧过了身，让他看到了坐在他对面的人。

巴基觉得自己出现了幻觉，或者是昨天的梦成真了，这里其实是史蒂夫结婚的地方，过一会这里就会只剩下他和史蒂夫，而托尔和洛基还有那张桌子都会消失的无影无踪。他的手僵在身边，整个人就像块石头一样一动不能动。

“巴基！”那个人站了起来，微微推开点椅子朝他走了过来。

巴基一下被惊醒了，看着史蒂夫大步走向他。他整个人一个激灵，后退一步回到房间，不假思索把门砰的一声摔上。在感受到门把手的旋转，他以几乎超出极限的速度咔哒一声在门还能锁上时将自己锁在了房间里。他盯着自己放在门锁上的手，慢慢蹲下身。

门外传来史蒂夫的声音：“巴基？你还好吗？”

巴基将头抵住门，瞪着眼睛看着门缝间的阴影。史蒂夫就在门口，他是怎么找到这里的——不对问题应该是他怎么会在这里？

“史蒂夫？”巴基语气不确定的开口，声音穿过木制的门，不知道史蒂夫能不能听见。

“巴基我在，你，你没事吧？”史蒂夫又敲了敲门，试着转动了一下把手，发现门还是锁的。

巴基愣了会没有说话，在再次听到史蒂夫的呼唤时才回过神。他一下子站起身，一阵眩晕感笼罩了他，他扶住门才没让自己再次蹲下去。

“我这反应也太奇怪了，像个姑娘一样。见鬼的，我有什么好怕的。”他咕哝着打开锁和门，抬头看向了站在他门前伸着手似乎要继续敲门的史蒂夫。“你怎么会在这里？现在应该是你正当忙的时候吧？”

史蒂夫放下手，复杂的看着眼前还穿着睡衣的巴基。他想到巴基见到他时会有点反应，但是没想到会有这么大的反应：巴基看上去一点也不想要见到他。

“巴基……先吃早饭吧。”史蒂夫挠了挠头，抓着巴基的手腕将对方拉到了餐桌前。巴基看了看桌上的吐司和果酱，叹了口气。

“我先去洗漱一下。”他看到史蒂夫担忧的目光，一副好像自己就要跑掉的样子，嘴角抽了抽，“我不会跑，这里是八楼，我总不可能跳下去。”

史蒂夫看着巴基走进浴室，将注意力转到眼前的餐桌上，拿起一片吐司开始抹果酱。

几分钟后巴基揉着头发走到桌前时，他的位置上已经放上了好几片已经准备万全就只差塞进嘴里的吐司了。他歪了歪头，拉开椅子坐上去，拿起一片吐司放进嘴里。酸甜的果酱，带着李子味，是他喜欢的味道。他看了眼满脸期待盯着他的史蒂夫，清了清喉咙。“多谢，史蒂夫。恩，很好吃。”

那双蓝色的眼睛就仿佛一瞬间被点亮了一般，巴基转过脸，不去看他，瞥了眼洛基，洛基对他做了个“我不知道”口型，还耸了耸肩。巴基撇了撇嘴，表明了自己不相信的态度。洛基狠狠瞪了眼托尔，托尔无辜的喝下最后一口咖啡，站起身拍了拍衣服，照例给了洛基一个吻，和另外两个人打了声招呼拿着公文包就离开了。洛基飞快吃完早饭，理了理头发，拿起一边的外套飞快的溜了。一下子一张桌子上只剩下了还在啃吐司的巴基和看着巴基啃吐司的史蒂夫。

在史蒂夫不间断的注视下，巴基艰难的咽下最后一口带着李子酱的吐司，抽出一张餐巾纸擦了擦嘴，抬头看向史蒂夫。“史蒂夫，你为什么会在这？现在你不应该在忙——”

“我和佩吉分手了。”史蒂夫打断巴基，认真的看着他，那双眼睛看上去很是镇定，但是巴基能看出里面暗藏的忐忑。

“订婚……”巴基的声音弱了下去，他看着史蒂夫澄澈的蓝眼睛，张着嘴满脸震惊。“你，你刚才说什么？”是不是他刚才听错了什么，还是说这个人不是真正的史蒂夫？

“我和佩吉结束了。巴基，是我太迟钝才没有发现你的感情，也没有发现我自己的感情。是我太蠢了，一直没有发现我喜欢你。”

史蒂夫看了看巴基放在桌面上骤然握起的双手，犹豫了一下咬了咬牙伸出手将那双手覆进了自己的掌心。巴基的体温蔓延到他身上，他觉得一股电流顺着自己的手传遍全身。他试探性的收了收掌心，将巴基的手抓的更紧。

这一点压力将巴基唤回现实，他无神的眼睛看着他们交叠在一起的手。他觉得自己手神经质的颤抖了一下，这一下让他彻底回了神。他猝然收回自己的手，在抬头看到史蒂夫受伤的眼神时，放到双膝上的手向上举了举，然后又跌落到膝盖上。

他咬了咬嘴唇，犹疑的看了看史蒂夫。“你说你和佩吉结束了……为什么？”

“巴基你要是没听清楚我可以一遍一遍重复给你听。因为我喜欢你，我一直都没有察觉到我对你的感情其实不是朋友之间纯粹的友情，也一直没有察觉到你对我的感情。”史蒂夫看着巴基又放空的表情，有些一筹莫展。

“你说你知道我对你的感情了？”巴基的声音颤抖起来，那双眼睛也颤抖着看向史蒂夫。

“嗯……”巴基的反应不太对，史蒂夫不知道这是好现象还是坏现象。

巴基沉默了一会，舔了舔唇。“史蒂夫，你没有必要因为我放弃你的生活。别急着反驳，我对你还是了解的。你说你察觉到你喜欢我，那绝对是在你知道我喜欢你之后的事情。我知道这有点绕口，但是绝对是这样。你看，你的表情默认了。”巴基嘴唇微微向上弯曲，眼里却没有笑意。“你……真的是喜欢我吗？”史蒂夫就要开口，巴基直接截住了他的话头，继续说道，“我不会离开你，不管发生什么，所以你也不用做出这种事，放弃自己的幸福什么的。”

巴基说完站起身，看了看发愣的史蒂夫。“今天的早餐很好吃。你来找我我也很开心，但是史蒂夫，你没必要做这些。”他打开大门，无言的离开了。

史蒂夫整个人还没缓过神，不是没想过巴基会这么认为，但是他以为自己已经说清楚了，为什么巴基就是不信他说的一切都是因为自己当初太迟钝呢？他看着空无一人的公寓，低下头。委屈感泛上心头，没想到巴基唯一不信自己居然是在这种时候。

他慢慢站起身，一个念头突然闪进他的大脑。他一瞬间屏住了呼吸，瞪大眼睛。一秒后他冲出公寓，等不及电梯直接三级一跨的跑下楼。环顾了一下四周，已经不见了巴基的影子。他拼命让自己冷静下来，但是巴基可能再也不会回来和他可能再也找不到巴基的恐惧攫住了他的心脏。这回他运气好能在伦敦找到他，万一下次巴基去了俄罗斯，那么大个国家，他怎么找？

他跑到路口，左右看了看咬牙跑向了右边。天气开始不好起来，乌云积聚在天空，压得人心里发慌。史蒂夫又找不到巴基了，他上次这么在一个城市疯狂的奔跑还是巴基离开纽约的那天晚上。他喘着气，在一个小巷子面前不知所措的停下了。一滴雨滴到了他的额头上，他毫无焦距的看向天空，灰暗的没有太阳的天空。更多的雨落在了他的头上，衣服上。他游魂般的走到最近的一家超市，买了一把伞，又游魂般的走了出去。他得找巴基，不管下雨还是不下雨。

巴基戴着衣服帽子走在雨里。他刚刚从一家便利店出来，还没出来多久就下了雨，而他又忘记带伞了。雨滴将棉质的连帽打湿，他却显得不紧不慢。天使和恶魔还在他的耳边低语：

“为什么不相信史蒂夫就是真的喜欢你呢？这是你一直期盼的不是吗？”

“哼，史蒂夫那家伙绝对不是纯粹的喜欢你，你看，你都知道他是在知道你喜欢他之后才觉悟的，谁知道他是不是真的突然开窍还是什么的？说不定是怜悯哦。”

“你知道史蒂夫不是那种人，他不会因为这种理由而说出违背他内心的话！”

“但是谁知道呢？你看你要是把你和史蒂夫换个位置，你知道了史蒂夫喜欢你，那你还能做出把他扔在一边自己去结婚这种事吗？至于他说的他喜欢你，只是普通的说辞而已。”

“他为什么要那么说？史蒂夫是个诚实的人，他不会说谎！而且他说这个话的时候很真诚。”

“你想想啊，从小一起长大的关系非常的竹马，你们都不想要失去彼此，有一天对方知道了你喜欢他，而他就要订婚，这不是怎么想都是个很有问题的场景吗？如果他真的结婚了，那他可就要失去你啦，这可不是他能接受的，所以哪怕是出于这一点也说明他不是真的喜欢你嘛。”

“强词夺理！如果史蒂夫对你只是一般朋友的感情，他怎么可能会抛下那个女孩，那绝对不是他会做的事情！所以他肯定是真心实意喜欢你的。”

“他可能只是觉得对不起你而已，你喜欢他但是他不喜欢你，他没法回应你的感情，但是他又不能直接扔下你。现在他说他喜欢你，也可能只是一时脑子发热，等到冷静下来，他就会发现他还是喜欢姑娘。但是你让他为难了，这是肯定的。”

脑子里的对话似乎可以一直进行下去。一把伞突然出现在他的头顶，巴基顿住脚步，看到了身边突然出现的史蒂夫。

他让史蒂夫为难了，这是肯定的。他，还是成了史蒂夫的阻碍吗……

巴基抬头看到史蒂夫微湿的衣服和那双带着愠怒的眼睛。

“为什么不打伞？”冷硬的语气，史蒂夫紧紧盯着巴基几乎全湿的衣服，有点控制不住就要爆发的怒气。

“抱歉。”巴基舔了舔唇，看向别处，“忘记带伞了。”

“那就买一把！这么大的雨不打伞你是想干什么？”

“抱歉。”巴基还是看着地面。史蒂夫不再说话一把抓住巴基的手就开始大步往前走。巴基踉跄两步，沉默的跟在他身后。

十几分钟后两人走到最近的一家宾馆，在前台先是暧昧然后无聊的注视下开了一间两床标间。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

史蒂夫将巴基推进浴室，在听到里面传来水声时才想起来把身上有些湿的外套脱下来。他看了看窗外的大雨，一把将窗帘拉上，坐到一张床上，放任自己向后摔去。

要怎样才能让巴基相信他呢？他说了实话，但是巴基听不进去。他想到了昨天在那个北欧主题酒吧和托尔的聊天。那时候他已经喝的有点醉醺醺的了，他问托尔如果巴基不相信他说的话怎么办。

史蒂夫虽然说他和巴基的事情说来话长，但是在酒精的催化下还是倒豆子一般全对着托尔说了出来。

托尔说首先要真诚。史蒂夫想想也对，要能制服洛基那样的极品托尔可能都已经把自己的心掏给他看了。他也就只差把自己的心掏给巴基看了。史蒂夫摸摸胸膛，感受到了自己那颗心还在砰砰砰的不知疲倦的跳动着。

史蒂夫继续问，要是巴基还是不信怎么办？他了解巴基，他肯定不会那么简单就相信自己突然开窍这件事。

托尔说，那就直接上。

史蒂夫环顾了一圈：这是家宾馆——虽然这个房间这里是一个双人床的标间。他头疼的皱起脸，手肘撑了下床，又坐了起来。

浴室的水声停下来了。他看到巴基围着浴巾走了出来，眼睛黏在了他赤//裸的上//身。热水蒸的巴基整个人都有点红，史蒂夫咽了口口水，不自在的偏过了头。他清了清喉咙，低下头想要掩饰自己已经热到发烫的脸。哪怕他看不到也知道自己的脸绝对已经全红了。“也不是第一次看到了”，他在心里对自己说，“冷静，史蒂夫。”

“下次不要再做出那种不撑伞还在雨里散步的事情了。”他的声音有些瓮声瓮气，他听到了巴基走近的声音，抬了抬眼珠，看到了巴基露在外面的小腿。他赶忙再低下头，盯住了自己的手。

“反正都要淋雨，走和跑也没区别。”巴基的声音从史蒂夫头顶传来，“不会有下次了。”巴基顿了顿，“你衣服也湿了，也去洗个澡吧。”

史蒂夫坐在床上动了动。“我不要。”

“别像个小孩子，会感冒的。”巴基看着史蒂夫摇了摇头，无奈叹了口气。“我不会跑，我东西还都在洛基他们那边，不可能直接走掉。”

“可是你上次就是回家拿了东西就走了。”史蒂夫抬起头，“我不洗澡。”

巴基嘴唇微张，他知道史蒂夫倔起来绝对拉不回来，干脆也不再说他。他走到另一张床边，一边看着拉上的窗帘，一边擦头发。

“巴基，我真的不是骗你，我——”

“史蒂夫，你现在只是被我喜欢你这个信息搞得有点不知所措了，等到你反应过来你就会发现其实一切都不是你想的那样。”巴基停下自己正在擦头发的手，不回头对史蒂夫说。

“我确实迟钝，但是我不傻！你为什么不相信我？”史蒂夫激动了起来，他从床上站起来，看向坐在另一边的巴基的后背。

“因为我了解你！”巴基一下将那块毛巾扔到床上站起身，大声反驳。他毫不退让的瞪大了眼睛看着史蒂夫，他都不记得自己上一次这么大声对史蒂夫说话是什么时候了。

“不！你根本就不了解我！”史蒂夫的脸又红了起来，这次不是害羞的，而是气的。

“你说我不了解你？”巴基气结，张着嘴说不出话来。他喘了一会儿，大声朝着史蒂夫吼道：“我TM是这个世界上最了解你的人！”

“你要是了解我就不会看不出我是真心喜欢你的！”

“你知不知道你两周前才告诉我要订婚了，然后会开开心心结婚然后有一个足球队那么多的孩子！”

“我没说过！而且我现在和佩吉已经什么都没有了！”

“你两周前才说你们要订婚了！”

“但是现在已经没有了！没有了！没有了！！”史蒂夫吼完粗喘了两口气，看着巴基似乎被吓到的表情，有些慌了起来。“抱歉，巴基，我，我有点太激动了。我，我不是故意要吼你的。”

“史蒂夫你……你其实不用在意我的感觉……我要是还能当我是个朋友我就很开心了。”越来越小的声音，史蒂夫几乎没有听清巴基最后说了什么。

这次换史蒂夫叹口气了。“要怎要你才能相信我是真的喜欢你呢，巴基。我们确实是最好的朋友，就是因为一直在一起，我才把一切都当成理所当然，忽略了太多的东西。我得感谢那些一直在我们身边的朋友们，没有他们的提示我也没法发现我对你真正的感情。”他说着慢慢朝巴基走去，巴基低着头并不说话。

史蒂夫抓住了巴基的肩膀。巴基颤抖了一下，还带着些许水汽的皮肤在史蒂夫的手下散发着热度。“怎样才能相信我是真心的呢？”

“你，怎样发觉的……那个，喜欢我这件事的？”巴基结结巴巴开口，感受到了自己心脏剧烈的跳动，那个声音在他的耳边炸开。他只希望史蒂夫没有感受到他的心脏就要跳出喉咙了。

“这说来也是挺长的。托娜塔莎，朗姆洛还有佩吉的福吧。”他看到巴基在听到这些名字时挑了挑眉。

“娜塔莎我还可以理解，另外两个人是……”

“都说当局者迷，我大概是最迷糊的当局者了。别人都看出来我其实是在嫉妒那些和你靠的近的人，只有我以为所有的朋友之间都是这样。他们都能看出来你喜欢我，只有我看不出你的眼睛里到底有什么。”史蒂夫微微低下头，看着巴基的眼睛，永远都是那样的一双眼睛，那样专注的看着他，他大概从来没有被其他人那么诚挚那么饱含爱意的注视过，他却把这个当成最普通最理所当然的事。

史蒂夫捧起巴基的脸，凑过去吻住了他的嘴唇。在他们的唇碰到一起的那一刻，两个人都打了个颤，史蒂夫的手摁住了巴基的后脑勺，更用力的将他压向自己。他试探性的伸出舌头舔了舔巴基的嘴唇，他感到巴基颤抖着微微张开了嘴。巴基的手抱住了他的背。

史蒂夫向前跨了一步，巴基的腿在床沿上撞了一下，不受控制的向后倒去。史蒂夫放开巴基的嘴唇，双手撑在对方两侧。“应该订大床房的……”他咕哝着，低下头又吻住了巴基。

巴基推了推他，他只是更加专注的舔过对方嘴里的每一寸地方。史蒂夫觉得自己还有点醉，这个感觉太好了，他觉得他可以就这么做一整天。

巴基伸脚踢了他一下，史蒂夫微微回神，放开对方，看到了巴基被他吻得发红的嘴唇。他低下头，在巴基张嘴的时候又舔了舔那双嘴唇。巴基伸手把他的头推过去了一点，喘了口气。

“我知道了我知道了，我信了，我信了。”他想要坐起身，但是史蒂夫还压在他身上。他从没想过和史蒂夫接吻会这么舒服，见鬼的。

“既然你信了，那我们继续吧。”史蒂夫一把将巴基又推了回去，对上巴基迷惑的表情。巴基看着史蒂夫一脸的跃跃欲试，有些不确定起来。

“你看，我们都已经互相表白了，那也就是说我们在一起了，那当然要做一些只有情侣之间才会做的事！”

“我什么时候表白了？”巴基瞪着眼睛，一掌打到史蒂夫的头上。

“那，你喜欢我吗？”史蒂夫抓住巴基还没来得及缩回去的手，压到了他身侧，他收起脸上的笑意，看着巴基的眼睛。

巴基整个人都僵了一下，这种感情被他压抑的太久，如今真正到了说出口的时候居然有些开不了口。他看着史蒂夫映着他的眼睛，吞了口口水。“混蛋，我除了喜欢你还能喜欢谁？”

笑意再次从史蒂夫的眼底浮上，他低头再次吻上巴基的嘴唇，两个人彻底滚到了床上。

\--

史蒂夫搂着巴基躺在另一张单人床上，巴基有点累，史蒂夫倒是精神还挺不错。他轻轻抚摸着巴基的后背，巴基又往他怀里拱了拱。

“话说回来，山姆说我大学的时候把娜塔莎当情敌。”史蒂夫放在巴基背上的手顿了顿，然后接着有一下没一下的抚着对方的背，他现在知道，巴基喜欢这样。

“这就是你那时候和娜特关系不好的原因？”巴基窃笑一声，在看不见的地方勾起了嘴角。

“所以说其实不止我蠢，你也挺傻的。”

“你说什么？”巴基从他怀里退出来，抬头看史蒂夫。

“你只察觉到你对我的感情，但是也没有看出我喜欢你。”

看着理直气壮的史蒂夫，巴基一时无语。“那也比你高一个等级，你个连自己都看不清的蠢货。”他又躺回去，过了一会传来他闷笑的声音。

史蒂夫眨眨眼，看着突然放声大笑起来的巴基，也跟着笑出了声。

他们在晚上回了洛基和托尔的家，巴基在洛基的注视下收拾了自己的东西，愉快的和他们道了别。史蒂夫在一边和托尔说了点什么，就和巴基一起离开了。

洛基在两人走后，怀疑的看了看之前和史蒂夫说话的托尔。“那个傻大个和你说什么了？”

“没什么。史蒂夫就是感谢我教给他的方法管用而已啦。”托尔爽朗一笑，在洛基疑惑的目光下亲了对方一下。行动总比说来的有力，对吧？

三个月后，巴基看着满桌的请柬，有些烦躁。

“我们真的要请这么多人？只是订婚而已，太麻烦了。”

“总是要请的，要不你去休息下，我来搞吧。”史蒂夫指了指隔壁的卧室，坐到了巴基的旁边。

“行，搞好了告诉我，我先去睡一觉，昨天都没怎么睡。”巴基揉了揉腰，走到门前又回头看了看史蒂夫，“记得叫我啊。我还想再看一遍名单。”在得到对方的答复后，才放心的离开了。

史蒂夫要订婚了，而巴基也决定找个男人过日子了，只是他们的对象就是彼此而已。

 

END——————完结撒花

 

ps.没有想过我真的有完结一篇文的一天。这篇文（全文5w上下，还有很多很多不成熟的地方，自己再看一遍觉得有点惨不忍睹）写的时间不长，脑洞其实来自某一首张信哲的歌，在操场散步，散着散着脑洞突然就来了。写了脑洞感觉想看的还挺多，就干脆自己写了，真的很感谢那些从头看到尾，给小红心和小蓝手还有评论的人，你们都是小天使！

其实我入坑的时间很短。今年一月份刚入坑，到现在也就半年的样子，但是这对cp真的很魔性，磕的很上头。结果A4就被打击的不行（说实话现在基本已经走出来了，但是看到某些视频还是会PTSD发作）。但是不舍得放弃，干脆开始自己写文，这期间从几个粉丝到现在的接近200，也知道了写文的不易，真的很让人感叹。虽然说热度不算高，但是有人看就有写下去的动力。最后再次感谢看文的各位。


End file.
